


Danganronpa OneShot(Mostly X reader)

by LuckyCherry



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCherry/pseuds/LuckyCherry
Summary: haiii~~Just a stupid oneshot i do day to day! i'm mostly doing v3 cast rn but don't worry~Suggestions are open Since i've don't have any idea leftttttttt sadly ;w:
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hinata x Nagito x Makoto x Keada x Shuichi x Komaru, Iruma Miu/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Mikan x Ibuki x reader, More! - Relationship, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. ''Please don't Go..''<3 Shuichi X Suicidal Reader <3

**Author's Note:**

> owo first chapter,LET GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

((Credit to CynnamonVa,This is where a got the idea! please watch his video it great!))

Shuichi walked to the door of the School Bathroom,Knocking the door of the bathroom as he head sobbing?Was it from Kokichi Maybe Keada? No No it sounds like Y\n?‘

’Hey Baby’’I’d look worried as I knocked on the door again.

‘’Can we talk?’’

‘’I know that you lock yourself in the bathroom for a long time now and-and’’my world trembled as sweat drip

‘’Something is wrong and i…’’my heart beats faster why is she\he\They in there?Or is she taking a nap as a wait till she open the door thoughts break though my head and rekt my train of thought full it with dark thoughts as a stand there

‘’I’m a bit scared..’’I told Y\n i heard some noise. What is she doing? I thought rubbing my head

‘’Can w-e we talk about this?’’I asked, I heard the same noise as last time it wasn't Y\n mumbling it was..something else?

‘’I want to do everything i can to help you..’’I press my hand on the Bathroom door

‘’And..i think i'll be able to offer some insight just based on my past experiences'’I could hear mumbling and finally She’d\He’d\They’d said something!

‘’Well,what wrong with me?!’’Y\n Voice was trembled and sound to be crying for a long time and aggressive well not mad but sad-angry 

‘’Yes,,I think I know what is wrong with you Yo-u Y-ou having those thought again aren’t you’’i press my hand on the door like my hand

‘’How d-o yo-u know?’’y\n voice become more sad-angry

‘’Yea i know you’ve open up to me about that before’’

‘’But this time it seems..a little bit different you sound a lot worse than usual’’I stoak the door with my hand 

‘’Like you've been actively avoiding me?like this entire time to the point of locking yourself in the bathroom to avoid me you don’t even sleep with me anymore’’Tears drip down my faces onto the door like a flood was coming

Y\n didn’t answer

‘’I'm gonna be honest here i’m extremely worried about you’’Tears could be heard in my voices as i try to wipe it away with my shirt

‘’No one should ever ever have to feel like that ever so..please come out trust me i want to help you in anyway i can but i can only do that if you let me talk to you’’

‘’Why can’t we just talk like this?’’Y\n asked

‘’I want it faces to faces’’i finished

‘’F-in-e’’y\n open the door a bit only a creek probably too embarrassed to open the door all they want

‘’Alright please don’t plead the fifth on me’’i open the door seeing y\n They\Her\Him learning on the door her bag right beside Them Tissue boxes and Toilet paper also beside them.

‘’Look before we-before we get into this the details just..come here i wanna hold you’’Y\n open there open waiting for me,i’d reach for a hug cuddling her\him\they.

‘’No no no,no need to Apologize,i’m so sorry you going through this..but just know i’m gonna do everything i can do to help you out,okay’’I’d slow stop hugging and knee down face to face just like i wanted

‘’I’m sorry i should of never bring you into this Situation you don’t Deserve me’’Y\n said her tone in her voice bright up a bit but i still 

‘’No no please don’t say anything,j-ust just let me hold you again okay’’I hug Y\n again Squeezing them in my arms

Silent was in the air as Y\n Embrace the moment but i soon Peak up

‘’I do-n’t want you t-o leave..i know t-hat you know things has been hard’’You could hear my saddest in my voices as a close my eyes tear falling down

‘’So i’m gonna do my best to talk you through this,okay’’Shuichi look up at me as Y\n wipe my tears off my pure white cheeks

I’d sniffle but started crying and crying it was like a beautiful flood in my eyes i couldn’t hold my tears in

‘’It alright maybe i’ll talk you out of you crying..’’Y\n smiled 

‘’O-kay’’Y\n patted my head playing with my hair

‘’I think venting might help..we can vent together’’Y\n Said her e\c eyes glare at me 

‘’You can start,Y\n you the one with the Problem..’’i sat up putting my hat to the side close to where Y\n had her bag

‘’What about you? Shouldn’t you get something off you chest,that won’t hurt right?’’Y\n eyes look embarrassed still patting my head

‘’I’m just uh just so worried about you just want everything to be okay even if we are in a killing game,,so please vent first i don’t care about m-y problem it your time Just tell me what going on o-kay..’’

‘’Here come with me to the bed. I want you to be as comfortable as possible..’’Shuichi gripped my hand as we walked back to his dorm.finally sitting down in the bed They\Him\Her eyes on me my eyes on her 

‘’I hope you know how much i love you and i want you to stay here’’I’d beamed at Y\n 

Y\n hand trembled ‘’i’m scared..i’m scared i don’t know what to do i’ve been struggling a lot since we came here..’’Y\n told me of course talking about the killing game school

‘’I know i know you’ve been struggling a lot which is why..i want to hear you out okay..’’Shuichi continued ‘’let start with the first question.’’i’d sniffle ready to say my question but also not ready’’are you in danger to yourself right now?’’

‘’What danger are you talking about?’’Y\n asked her\Him\they eyes glimmered looking confusion

‘’Like,are you planning 

to seriously..’’it took me some guts to say the last world’’leaving this world?’’i’d trembled putting my hands on my head 

‘’No..’’Y\n respond dipping her head down

‘’Okay okay..’’

‘’But we still need to talk about this’’shuichi conuite

‘’You can start,Y\n you the one with the Problem..’’i sat up putting my hat to the side close to where Y\n had her bag

‘’What about you? Shouldn’t you get something off you chest,that won’t hurt right?’’Y\n eyes look embarrassed still patting my head

‘’I’m just uh just so worried about you just want everything to be okay even if we are in a killing game,,so please vent first i don’t care about m-y problem it your time Just tell me what going on o-kay..’’

‘’Here come with me to the bed. I want you to be as comfortable as possible..’’Shuichi gripped my hand as we walked back to his dorm.finally sitting down in the bed They\Him\Her eyes on me my eyes on her 

‘’I hope you know how much i love you and i want you to stay here’’I’d beamed at Y\n 

Y\n hand trembled ‘’i’m scared..i’m scared i don’t know what to do i’ve been struggling a lot since we came here..’’Y\n told me of course talking about the killing game school

‘’I know i know you’ve been struggling a lot which is why..i want to hear you out okay..’’Shuichi continued ‘’let start with the first question.’’i’d sniffle ready to say my question but also not ready’’are you in danger to yourself right now?’’

‘’What danger are you talking about?’’Y\n asked her\Him\they eyes glimmered looking confusion

‘’Like,are you planning 

to seriously..’’it took me some guts to say the last world’’leaving this world?’’i’d trembled putting my hands on my head 

‘’No..’’Y\n respond dipping her head down

‘’Okay okay..’’

‘’But we still need to talk about this’’shuichi conuite

‘I’m sorry it's just really heartbroken.’’

‘’No no it alright,i understand we need to talk about this’’

Y\n grab my hand still dipping down, weeping

‘’I don’t want you feeling like this..’’Silent broke as we sat on the bed for four or five minute straight. We just stared into our eyes but I soon broke the stilent

‘’I know your thoughts.Are very harsh on you and i’m so sorry i really wish that i could just go in your brain and tell your brain to just stop it.But i can’t do that so’’Shuichi eyes was fully focus on Y\n As they\She\He grab a blanket wrapping a blanket our Me

‘’I just wanna let you know that even though you feel like you may not be worth it that doesn’t mean other people do too,I want you around and everybody else in this killing game probably thinks the same’’

‘’And you’re you’re a constant source of inspiration To me You the Ultimate (TALENT HERE)You can do anything with that power it inspiration..’’I’d tear up in my voice 

‘’And i don’t want to let you go’’Shuichi put his hand on his chest in pain

‘’Shuichi Are you okay!?’’Y\n asked her voice in Sudden surprised 

‘’I’m s-o sorry getting back to what i’m saying’’Shuichi calm down breathing in and out

‘’But Don’t just take my world for it,Katio was waiting for you,Rantaro wants you around Angie made a little gift for you,everybody thinks you so worth it’’Y\n eyes widen her faces with bright smile but not as bright as the sun

‘’And if we need to tell you

Every

Single

Walking

Minute of our life.We will’’Shuichi smiled

Shuichi sniffled’’Because you mean that much to us.epically me’’

‘’I just can’t imagine what i would do if you if you you-left’’

‘’I JuSt don’t wanna think about it anymore,,Please’’

Shuichi curl up using the blanket to hide the rest of his body except his faces’’I need and i can’t lie sometimes when i apprehend a suspect.they sometime tell me there life story and it over’’

‘’Mind telling one of the ‘Suspect’ That told their life story?’’Y\n til there head shuichi look down

‘’S-ure’’shuichi took a breath closing his eyes only thinking about one thing

Inhale exhale,breathe in breathe out,Inhale Exhale,breathe in breathe out,inhale,Exhale,Breathe in breathe out,Inhale Exhale,-

Shuichi shake his head getting those nasty thoughts away

‘’I’ll start i’m ready’’Shuichi looked Determined 

‘’I remembered a cop told me about a story it when like One night a Robbery happen it was suspect to be four people named Takata Kurea,Mitsugi Micihiro,Ryuji Narai and Alice.Alice was a Transfer students from Frances to Jap.While being suspect. taking to Court she freak out and told her life story about how she only stolen the money for her Step brother that was took away from her and her parents and she never see his faces all she has was pictures of him and her family talks about him All that stuff..But she wasn’t Charged or tooken to jail actually Takata was the one to steal the money only Alice's drive him back to his house. so she was innocent but the man got taken to jail for about Five years’’shuichi took a breath finally finishing the story.

But shuichi Continued ‘’And her life Improve it Improve a lot and i just want you to know that,that could be you’’The ultimate Detective said

‘’I promise you things will get better okay. I don't want you to feel like everything is Permanently bad because it isn’t.’’

‘’You life is still young’’Shuichi Sniffle’’What time do i have left,this is killing game i mi-ght..’’

Shuichi came close to Y\n,Y\n blushes turning red ‘’We have all the time world,We could even turn this around i don’t care about the killing game if anybody kills you they have to kill me first’’Shuichi turn to be strong puffing out his chest’ 

‘’Are you gonna do it on your own?’’Y\n peek up probably wondering if i’ll help her problem without anybody

‘’And if i can’t do it on my own,then i’ll bring it up to a professional’’Shuichi stop puffing his chest out giving me a silent glare

‘’And and there know exactly know how to help you out’’

‘’Are you ready?are you really really ready,are you ready to here my problems and worried?’’Y\n said not to be annoying but more Concern

‘’Yes,i’m willing to do exactly that all of that,Just to make sure you’re safe’’The gloomy boi places his hand on Y\n cheek they blushes peeking eyes up looking embarrassed ‘’You’re the most beautiful thing that ever happened to my life,At the start me and you when exploring making lunch and hanging us with other people in the classes and stuff’’Shuichi explained

‘’You lifted me up i had confidence issues’’

Shuichi tried to cover his tear remembering the good times.’’I am forever grateful for how you helped me for,so please pretty please let me repay the favor’’Shuichi thrown the blanket off himself hugging Y\n,Y\n of course gasp but soon Accepting the hug

‘’Here i’ll dig up some old evidences some of o-f the times that you’ve taken talked to me from the edge’’Shuichi look under the bed to grab his phone going to voiceRecorder app he open the

folder named ’Y\n Messaged’

‘’Why do you have voicemails of me? And why on your phone?’’Y\n asked raising a brow

‘’Yes i have them on my phone What good is the ultimate detective without any evidence’’Shuichi looked Surprisingly serious as he open the folder ready to play it

‘’Mind if i play it?’’Shuichi press on Y\n shoulder smiling’’S-ure’’Y\N hugged her knees scared

Shuichi press play on the video reactor but i still hide under the blanket. the blanket that shuichi had but shuichi stop the video recorder ad glare at me with his blue shiny eyes

‘’``Thoughts in your opinion Do not define you as human,,For all else you're my baby.You helped me when I needed the most That is what defines you``that what you said to me so let me say..’’Shuichi paused for a min

‘’Let me say that those same Exact words Apply to you as well,okay never ever forget that’’

‘’You are such a Valuable.your a part of my life’’

‘’I’ved Investigated high and low And I have never found anything This is more beautiful than you 

More amazing 

Just so precious than you baby’’shuichi beam at me as he dip his head down 

‘’You're so kind so sweet so nice it too much for me’’y\n joked

‘’But how can Can you have any faith in this world’’y\n covered her faces

‘ ’’In my eyes Life is decide to be Lived To its fullest potential Especially Yours’ that was one of you words while Comforting me’’Y\n widen her eyes ‘’r-eally’’

‘’Another thing you Also told me ‘Is that Life is very unpredictable You never know what's going to happen you can't guess the future’ When I was in the down spot I thought things If only go downhill from there’’

‘’And you talked me out of it Just like I'm doing the same to you’’ the shy shuichi blushes his checks cherry pink

‘’And Almost like magic Wonderful things started happening to me, you started happening to me’’ you could hear nyeing in the background(HIMIKO SHUT THE FUCK UP)

‘’And so I also need to tell you that the future is Written in stone. It could get brighter. It will get brighter!’’shuichi grip my hand his eye Determined more than ever and ever and ever i’ve seen

‘’You cannot predict what's going to happen.So you cannot tell me 100% certainty that your life's

going to get worse’’

‘’Because that's wrong..’’y\n widen their eyes even more than before moving a Bit closerFor Eyes.A light shines in the darkness in her eyes

‘’Going to be here with you.And when we work together We're Unstoppable’’shuichi got up still on the bed and reach a hand for me

‘’So please don't give up..’’as y\n grab shuichi hand shuichi careful Guided her hand just stand up just like him

‘’Life is full of surprises,Like’’Y\n said her eyes tearing up a bit but no tear coming out(this Sounded like a roast but it isn't ;w;)’’good and bad’’

‘’And the best part Of the beauty Is Experian both sides of that coin’’Y\n and shuichi said all together ‘’hehe~’’shuichi giggled but not too loud , more like a cute giggle. 

Shuichi wipe away his Snot from crying sniffling a bit ‘’And I want to Experience the beauty of your life with you’’

‘’So please pl-ease..don’t give up,not right it to early’’shuichi started sniffling and crying a bit as a hold him as he fell down

‘’And if I need to stay by your side I cried for hours and hours With you.I would just to show Show you how valuable you are to m-e and everybo-dy’’

‘’Then all of course to it’’shuichi open the door to everybody standing there rantaro,miu,kiibo even kokichi were standing right outside the door’’so..’’

y\n wide her eyes Surprised that Shuichi a shy loser of a boy that was now a strong get boyfriend did this. .

‘’1.2.3’’shuichi count

‘’So Please don’t go..’’

(YAYAAAa THIS WAS REALLY LONGGGGGGG I”M SORRYYYYYY And don’t worry there will be alot more shorter oneshot coming soon-)


	2. <!> Miu x Fem reader<!>''Tough girl in a tough world''

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu-
> 
> Some hot miu smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning
> 
> F\F smut
> 
> And It Miu so it not gonna be very children friendly

Y\n walk around being herself.she’d walk around bored maybe he’d talk to Keada or Kirumi but mostly only them but this week i’ve been getting close to Kokichi yea the Ultimate supreme leader,He actually very nice and kinda cute when to get to know him but he doesn’t understand why my talent to Worship and told to children to be like me.But after all i a i am the Ultimate 

Sciences after all(in this One Shot you’re the ultimate sciences cuz why not)

But kokichi pretty chill even when he lied.’Y\n!’I heard kokichi called me he’d voice cried snot dripping in his mouth,tears falling onto the ground and a big stretched on his cheeks

‘kokichi! Are you okay?!’’I’d hug him tightly 

‘M-i-’’Kokichi drop to his knees starting to tear

‘Are you okay?’i’d drop down facing him worried places my Glasses on the floor

‘MIU HURT ME SHE”D HURT ME’’ Kokichi covered his faces 

‘Mind telling me how she hurted me?’’Y\n wipe kokichi tears his purple eyes shining with sadness 

‘S-ure’’Kokichi sniffled as a grip his cheeks not hard playing with his ears

‘I was wal-king around a-n i past m-iu she w-as doing her normal stuffi-ng BEING A SLUT!’Kokichi stopped pounding his fist ‘Calm calm I pressed on his shoulder ‘.

‘Miu like usual said somet-hing mean an-d i w-as SO STUPID! That i- chase he-r and sh-e gra-b her -wei-rd Mechine thing t-o h-urt me it punch me on my chee than strangled me but i ecaped,,Sh-e sh-e SHE WAS GONNA KILL ME THATS FUCKING BITCH!’’Kokichi cried everybody close to hear. hell probably the whole school could hear 

‘Okay ok-ay i’ll see if there anything that could help you’-’Y\n got up but got Interrupting 

‘’YOU FUCKING LIL SHIT!’’Miu and kiibo were runing as fast as he could to kokichi and i.as soon as i heard her slutty voices i went in panic mode standing still ‘’Well w-hat a-re y-iu gonn-a do,i’-m gon-a die’’Kokichi voices was in terry ‘’I don;t know i’m sorry-’’Before i could even appetion i got tackled by something as it fell down it grip m-y boobs?! I blusheds 

‘MIU!’Kiibo yelled stopping standing right beside Kokichi that was smirking 

‘Uh o-h uh w-ell ‘’Miu blushes looking into to our eyes,’’Well get the fuck off me will yah?!’’Miu Sneed ‘’OoO someone in love~’’Kokichi ran up to me as i got up.he looked to be alright? ‘Anyways uhh be righttt back’’Kokichi backup miu was ready to kick him to the wall hunderard times while kibbo watched in horror.

Kokichi back up to the light turn oner(FORGOT WHAT IT CALLEd BEACAUsE I”m stupId)turning it off Cooling to the middle of the room ‘What the fuck?!’Miu tilted her head her face showing an `I'm about to Beat this bitch up` vibe.

‘’IT🎶A🎶LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE🎶🎶’’Kokichi sing as each note made a weird staircase rise to the ceiling as purple light fill the bit of the darknesses,putting his cape on and mask,before he landed on the staircases

‘’Good joke you lil liar’’The room looked normal again as kokichi jump of the staircase landing in my arms As kokichi and me giggled

‘’You got me good!’’i’d play around with his cute hair ‘’What the fuck you lil gremiln?!’Miu peek up as Kiibo pull on her sleeve trying to stop her ‘’Oh nO sisa get mama Slutty whores gonna kill me.’’You Sure fucking right’’miu grab kokichi trying to get my the purple hair boy away from me ‘’Give him to me!’’Miu said ‘’But he's my friend!’’I’d ague ‘’Don’t you have friends!?’’I’d finally pulled hard enough to pull Kokichi away

‘’Ugh..’’Miu dropped to her knees ‘’That right brow peas-’’Y\n Interrupted Kokich with a shush ‘’Come on,Let go’’Kiibo picked up Miu shoulder dragging her sad body to her room..Kokichi jump out my arms landing on his feet like a cat shaking the dust off his clothing ‘’Well cya don’t wanna be yah!’’Kokichi wave goodbye walking away as he faded away in the distance

Poor Miu i hope she's okay..

I blushed thinking about miu after kokichi walked away she never dropped to her knees and fell to defeat like that?

Maybe I should check on her?

I walk to miu dorm slowly reaching the door i look inside the keyhole

🍋🍋LEMON STARTS HERE 🍋🍋  
**Warning Sex toys and sexs**

She was alone, she'd cover her in a pink blanket sitting at the edge of the bed ‘’Hey Miu you alright?’’i knock on the door ‘’No. now Leave y\n’’miu speak in her sad lonely voice that i’ve only heard when she Flustered ‘’Please i wanna say sorry’’I knock the door again ‘’UGh fine you fuckfaces’’Miu got up unlocking the door. ‘’i’ve just taken a bath. What do you need’’Miu blushes it looks to be a very hot bath her body blushes red in some spots and still with the tower.

‘’Oh i never th-oug-h hee~’’ my eyes were directly on her blushes red body ‘’Stop staring won’t yah?!’’Miu Yelled ‘’So-rry sorry’’I back up ‘’Come inside kiibo talking to others he’ll not be back soon’’i step in Miu Dorm it was normal like any dorm but her clothes were on her light stand.

‘’Don’t fucking dare sit on my bed just stand,You hear me?’’

‘’Okay okay’’Y\n stand beside the door ‘’sooo’’i’d blushes awkwardly.

‘’Y'know,kokichi pulled a lie on you and i wanted to a-pologize’’

‘’So i’m really really sorry kokichi always lies an-’’.

‘’That all?’’Miu til her head.

‘’Yes?’’

‘’O-h i thought something elses’’Miu blushes.

‘’What did you want,I probably should repay you’’.

‘’Well if you wanna- rep-ay me,would you kiss me’’miu asked, hiding her faces.

‘’We-ll w-ell maybe i-f you really really want that’’Y\n careful walked to miu side.

‘’You can sit on the bed if you like~’’Y\n sat on the bed,miu stop hiding her faces i’d kiss her cheek 

Before I could even react Miu grabbed my head pressing it down on her body using her leg to trap me ‘’Get fucked!’’my faces was close to her boobs ‘’Hey-’’

‘’Bow peasant you’re trap for you sin against me the god’’Miu laughed 

I’d tried to get free wiggling ‘’Nuh uh nu you not getting away until i let you go’’Miu grabbed my head ‘’i know i can predict you ction and make them first of course’’

‘’Wha-?’’i grabbed miu hands and quick touch lips together,Miu went a step further using her tongue to lick inside my mouth as i moan

Miu kick her leg to my vagina i moan again as she kick again and again ‘’uGH~~~’’I jump her breaking free of her leg but she grip my hair throwing my head down into her vagina 

‘’You want me to lick?!’’I lick my lip ‘’Well i-’’i’d lick her women spot with my full touge she moaned ‘’Hey you di-d’’I interrupter her again digging into her women spot with my tongue miu moan more

She tugged my hair outta there ‘’im being the dominant here lady!’’Miu tackled me, gripping my boobs, wiggling it around,I moaned a bit i’d stuck out my tongue in pleasure.

‘’Yes MIU KING OF THE WORLDDDDDDDD!’’.

‘’OoO more like the king of nakedness!’’I ripped out her towel that she was wearing exposing her body. 

‘’!’’ shed try to hide her boobs ‘’You started this you dealing with it!’’i’d hugged her down but Miu got her diddlo shoving it in my mouth i gag ‘’HAHA THE BEST THE ULTIMATES AS THE ULTIMATES!’’Miu laughed.

‘’HICKEY COMING YOUR WAY!’’I kissed her neck, spitting the didlo onto the grounder,we did it for some Minutes. but we soon heard a knock on the door

‘’Oh shit-’’

E N D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and btw next one will be Kokichi or Gonta! No smut :>


	3. + Kokichi x Reader+Catboys are hot righttttt<3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi be dancing like a stripper and hot cat boy porn

Y\n i was baking cooks for Oma-Chan,she was stuck in her head for months his cute cheeks and his purple eyes made him so-so 

Y]n heard a knock on the door ''Hm? whos there?''Y\n asked

''It you're Fluffy cat,Kokichi''Kokichi burst out of the door wearing looks to be a cat dress?was very scandalous not very much was covering up only his nips and Male part was coving him up

I looked in shock ‘y-ou ar-e wh-’’

Is this some weird wet dream or something?!

‘’Something wrong?You don’t like Revealing outfits’’Kokichi pushes me back to the wall ‘’You Know you have to play your part,Come on give me a toy or I'll get Feisty!’’Kokichi tried to hissed licking his lips

‘’Is everybody w-e-ar those?’’Y\n asked still shocked

‘’Nope only me! and why do you asked so weirdly are you getting aroused~’’Kokichi touch my chest dragging his fingers close and close to my spot

‘’Wa-it’’Kokichi stop dragging his finger almost close to reaching my spot ‘’A-ren’t yo-u the cat? Sh-uldn’t i be touching you?’’

‘’Oh.my.God yOU RIGHT’’Kokichi stop 

‘’But no thanks !’’

Kokichi grabbed my waist knocking me down stepping on my chest close to my faces

‘’Kokichi get off me!’’Y\n tried to wiggle away but he couldn’t.

‘’Hm? You really think i will let you go?’’Kokichi put a bit more pressure on my chest ‘’Nuh uh~!play first let go never!’’Kokichi Put more pressure. I huffed trying to breath.

‘’Ar-e you here to kill me?!’’I felt blushes crawl on my faces

‘’Nope why would i do that kne~hee~’’.

‘’So you’re ready?’’Kokichi til his head making that adorable faces he always does

‘’For wh-?’’Before I could ask. kokichi kiss me, grabbing my shirt to pull me in deeper.My eyes grow in shock ‘’HM MHm mHm~!’’I mumbled out ‘’It called the ultimate special cat kiss spectacular!’’Kokichi smiled going back to the kiss.

A couple of minutes, Kokichi finally stopped breathing for a few seconds. ‘’Wh-y di-d you do that?!

‘’I did it becauseee~I know all you sexyy fantasies i know everytime you lie i know everything’’Kokichi gripped my chin ‘’you’re purpose inside my hands and you can’t do anything but if you tell me the truth i’ll tell you if i like you or not deal?’’

‘’Yes?’’

‘’Oh.my.God yOU RIGHT’’Kokichi stop 

‘’But no thanks !’’

Kokichi grabbed my waist knocking me down stepping on my chest close to my faces

‘’Kokichi get off me!’’Y\n tried to wiggle away but he couldn’t.

‘’Hm? You really think i will let you go?’’Kokichi put a bit more pressure on my chest ‘’Nuh uh~!play first let go never!’’Kokichi Put more pressure. I huffed trying to breath.

‘’Ar-e you here to kill me?!’’I felt blushes crawl on my faces

‘’Nope why would i do that kne~hee~’’.

‘’So you’re ready?’’Kokichi til his head making that adorable faces he always does

‘’For wh-?’’Before I could ask. kokichi kiss me, grabbing my shirt to pull me in deeper.My eyes grow in shock ‘’HM MHm mHm~!’’I mumbled out ‘’It called the ultimate special cat kiss spectacular!’’Kokichi smiled going back to the kiss.

A couple of minutes, Kokichi finally stopped breathing for a few seconds. ‘’Wh-y di-d you do that?!

‘’I did it becauseee~I know all you sexyy fantasies i know everytime you lie i know everything’’Kokichi gripped my chin ‘’you’re purpose inside my hands and you can’t do 

anything but if you tell me the truth i’ll tell you if i like you or not deal?’’

‘’Yes?’’

Oh fuck oh shit oh goddanm

Why did I say yes?! I am gonna tell him!?Ugh?! Why couldn’t i say no GODDAMN

‘’Great,let's get this show on the road!’’I’d gulped ready to tell all my Secrets to my crush 

‘’Mind getting off?’’Y\n asked i was a bit annoyed in my voice ‘’Okay okay!’’

Kokichi stops stepping on me, placing his feet back to the ground,silent sounds as we stare into our eyes.

‘’You ready?’’Y\n nodded as a close eye determination filled my thoughts.

‘’I love you,as long as I knew you.At the started i thought you were boring but as the days and weeks past i’ve been finding a liking to you i don’t know i j-ust like your smell you taste and you--you-’’

‘’My lips?’’Kokichi guessed 

‘’No. you cheeks’’Y\n answer kokichi looked in shock

‘’You like my cheeks? Really that?’’Kokichi looked disappointing?’’i’m sorry there so soft and pretty’’

‘’You know my dancing skill are betterrrrrrrr!’’kokichi grabbed my hand running down the hall ‘’COME ON!’’

‘’Wait wait!’’i’d try to slow him down but each time i faulted 

We're here.

‘’The club,Like it!’’Kokichi nudge my shoulder

‘’Aren’t we in a killing school?!’’Y\n looked shock confused

‘’It is the last day of our lives let be wild!’’Kokichi grabbed a drink,shoving it down it mouth

‘’Kiibo Angie and miu built it,it's underground so monokuma doesn’t find out and It says no bears allowed.So come on have a drink!’’Kokichi gave me a drink. It wasn't alcohol, it was just root beer.

Same for kokichi he was just drinking punch in an wine bottle ‘’You like root beer right i know it only for the stupid so a gave you one fits for you!’’kokichi giggled

‘’So why did you bring me here?’’

‘’It a surprise!’’Kokichi kiss my cheek making it all go red 

Soon a new song started playing(Here the song!:youtube.com/watch?v=_Y6h2slKpQk play as read!)As soon as the song started playing, kokichi got in the state where Miu was striping kicking her off my eyes wide in shock,

Kokichi started dancing while miu got back on the state it was like a dancing battle as everybody clap or the people were there started clapping

Kokichi and miu started to lip since the song fighting like warrior,as it reach the middle of the song(1:26 to be exact)

Kokichi yelled my name ‘“THIS FOR YOU,Y\N!’’Kokichi grabbed Miu hand spinning her around then Miu jumped, gripping on the poll but Kokichi also grip on the poll at the end of the song they finally stop right beside each other. but kokichi soon dropped miu walking to me

‘’How was it!’’Kokichi asked

‘’FUCKING BEAIFUL!’’I yell out hugging kokichi tightly giggling to eachothers

As a give him a big smooch

‘’Still wearing the cat custom’’

‘’Yup forever’’We’d boop nose 

THE eNDdDdD


	4. <><>Rantaro X Reader <><> spin the bottle<><>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly i can't even summary this shit only three words:Spin.the.bottle

I stand in a club waiting for my date Rantaro was his name,we met on tinder and we decided to go on a date he close to my house so i'm betting he'll be here soon

A boy with short,green hair like tea wearing a dark blue stripe shirt and normal light brown pants walk into the club,padding over me

‘’Hello,are you my date,Y\n was your name?’’The green boy asked.i nodded 

‘’It is very great to Meet you!’’I went for a hug he blushes

‘’I don’t really Touching i’m sorry’’Rantaro push me back lightly 

This date will be terrible i smell it in his tone

I Scoff ‘’Oh i think i see a friend! cya!’’I ran away as a saw my friend F\na very good hugger,abandoning him 

‘’F\n F\n!you're here!’’I hug her tightly as she (FRIENDLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY)kisses my cheeks a giggle ‘’Stop doing that! It gross’’

‘’Aww i thought you like it’’F\n tease me Friendly kisses me more

‘’Why aren’t you kissing your date yet?What is he fat?’’F\n nudge my shoulder

‘’Well went we meet he he push me and said ’I DOn’T lIke ToUChiNG’ ‘Y\n giggle

‘’I bet he never got a kiss by anybody but his mother before’’F\n said i looked back at her narrowing my eyes

‘’Say something wrong?’’F\n look me in the eyes,i instantly left going to a corner Where no lights were i squint my eyes to the bed room i walk down the stair and peak out the door

About 6 student was sitting in a circle in front of them Glass bottle,ready to spin it around

‘’Wait!’’A Delicate voice told her friends

‘’Maybe we should get more people since people in the movie usually have 10 people!’’ The blue girl hair said placing her glasses back on wiping the dust off them(Tsumugi)

‘’Well there is a person at the door Kekeee~’’A dark handsome voice said he was probably talking about me(Korekiyo)

‘’Who? I don’t hear anyone or see them?’’A normal high school voice asked (Keada)

‘’You can see their fingers poking out’’The boy stare at me i frozen Realizing if i don’t step out i might act suspicion

‘’Come out Come out wherever you are! Or will come and find you’’a angel like voice teased(angie)

I stepped my left foot out, nervous to step fully out but I felt someone touching my shoulder. I looked back, stepping my foot back to the shadows.

‘’Hey y\n?’’

Ugh that boy again

‘’What?!’’A asked aggressive narrowing my eyes

‘’Can we have an actually date you forgot about when we met in real life i really thought you were a nice persons but you abandon me’’The green hair boy looked deep into my eyes 

I-’m sorry..’’Y\n Apologize i bow my head down

‘’It alright it alright,i know you wanna hang out with you friend..’’

‘’But why did you run away from me? Do you even wanna go with a date with?’’The green hair boy said his faces becoming more and more Serious my each second

‘’Yes?’’I answered my leg shaking.i thought i would get a heartfelt conversation But he he just laughed it off not an evil laugh but a laugh when you tell someone a funny joke? It was kinda just a cute giggle

‘’I’m sorry,Anyways let just continue the date’’Rantaro walk away like nothing happened walking into the room sitting down with the other students

‘’Hiay,Rantaro is that you date?’’The angel like voice i heard when i was ‘Spying’asked

‘’Yes,She cute isn’t she’’My faces turn red hiding my faces with my leg in embarrassed

‘’Can we start? I've been waiting!’’A purple hair boy whiny

‘’Shh Kokichi’’A gloomy looking blue hair boy with a black hat beside him nudge the boy cheek

‘’Not yet we must introduce ourself to our new guest’’The handsome voice boy point at me

‘’I’ll start first will go in clock way’’

‘’My name Korekiyo And Welcome’’Korekiyo reach a hand out probably wanting to shake hand,i shake his hand like he wanted he looked pleasure 

‘’My name Kokichi! You can call me rat if you want’’He’d smirk i’d pat his hair ‘’Uh?’’Kokichi look confused i took my hand off him ‘’sorry hehe’’I laugh awkwardly

‘’Hello i’m Shuichi i hope we can be friends’’The shy boy smile his smile melt my heart 

‘’Next!,Hiya I am Angie Atua says he sees great worship in you’’her angel voices smooth me ‘’Thank you’’I smiled

‘’Haha i’m on me,well i’m Y\n nice to meet all you’’i blushes all of their warm smiles i couldn’t help but blushes

‘’And now me hi i’m rantaro you already know me’’Rantaro play with his hair like the playboy he is

‘’We ready now, right!’’kokichi jump

‘’Mhm,Kokichi will you do the-’’Korekiyo got cut off by kokichi yelling spinning to bottle 

It landed on..Rantaro..than me

Everybody gasps there eyes widen ‘’You ready,Y\n?’’Rantaro grabbed my cheeks ready to kiss me 

‘’Yes’’I touch his lips,kissing deeper i slip my tongue into his mouth swishing all around as he moan we couldn’t stop kissing i was so..so attentive to his mouth, took kaede and shuichi to get us to stop kissing

‘’Ughhh that took like a 10 minutes?!’’Kokichi complain 

‘’Sorry guys i think we need some time together’’Rantaro got up and wink handing him his hand 

‘’Let see how long you can handle’’I tease Rantaro

ThE END


	5. :>:Ibuki x reader X Mikan''The rock star in my dreams and the beautiful Nurse'':>:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poly ship,and a weird reader-

Mikan was sitting close to the bridge touching her fingers into the water as the bandage become soaking wet 

‘’MIkan!’’Y\n run towards Mikan ‘’Ahah!’’Mikan turns losing her balanced and almost touch the water saving herself by gripping the wall thingy(i forgot what it called-)

‘’Mikan! Mikan!’’y\n help mikan out of the edge as she panted ‘’Are you alright?!’’I worry my voice Trembling ‘’No no no i’m fin-e’’Mikan got up on her legs ‘’anyways did you need something?’’Mikan tilted her head 

‘’I heard that there is a concert going on,Ibuki doing it! If you mind,,wanna come with me’’Mikan blushes

‘’O-ok?’’

‘’Nice!’’I jump in joy, waving her goodbye as.she padded back to the water ‘’MEET YOU AT 10 PM!’’I yelled at her and looked shocked, almost falling again.

It's a date!

I’ve never gone on a date before and g-oing with the nurse of my dreams geez?

As I thought about Mikan more I couldn't help but blush as I skipped though the island reaching my cottage!

A few minutes past it about 9:30 i guess i should be going,i get up putting my shirt on and getting a coat as a step out

It was weirdly cold, the wind was strong blowing away tiny leafs that can’t handle the cold but wasn’t it summer,

Maybe just a chill night I thought and started walking to the Titty Typhoon but soon as I started walking I saw a glimpse of Mikan?she looked to be beside Ibuki; they were both wearing no coats.’’MIkan!? Ibuki!?’’Instantly ran to them ‘’Hm? Did we turn into a walking bungry? Oh wait are we the undead oh hell!’Ibuki freak out

‘’No no,You are not wearing coats it cold you guys might get a cold’’I take my coat off handing it to Mikan first ‘’Wait a minute!’’i’d quickly ran to my cottage, grabbed one of my spare coats and ran back successfully.

‘’Aww shucks Thank you but i’m the girl that dont listen to the rules but i’ll wear the coats anyways’’Ibuki smiled' ‘’T-thank you to-o’’Mikan blushes her cheeks becoming bright pink. 

‘’Come on no wasting time,Races yah there!?’’Ibuki started running mikan and i followed her trying to catch up

< < > >Six minutes layered< < > >

The curtains opened my eyes glimmer 

‘’HELLO EVERYONE MIC ON?’’Ibuki asked looking at the mic it was prefect working 

‘’TONIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN IMMA BE SINGING ‘’ROUNTER-ROUNTER-RIDER TRAITOR'’She pull out her Guitar learning on her mic(oh yea here the song if you wanna listen to the song that she singing-youtu.be/dYThRBJHLU8)

SAYSssSS LYRICS(to lazy to write just goddamn watch the video)

Mostly everybody was plugging their ears hoping It would stop But Hiyoko was vibing to the song waving her Banana pigtail. She was probably enjoying everybody's pain but i could be wrong.I was just there chilling.

Mikan walk over to me tapping my shoulder ‘’H-ey Y\n can i-i talk to you’’Mikan asked her faces scared

‘’sure’’Y\n answered

‘’Mind talking outsi-de?’’I nodded my head walking over to the door opening it

‘’MIKAN i think i love you!’’Y\n Blurped out

‘’..’’Mikan stayed silent

‘’I-love mikan though..I’m sorry do you want to take my clothes off i’ll cut my arms!?’’Mikan freaked out Falling to the grounder landing on her knees sitting in a ‘touching knee sit’

‘’It alright it alright’’I tried to cheer her up lifting her chin ‘’I like ibuki to Actually more..’’I blushes hugging Mikan ‘’R-really’’she’d wipe her tears from her eyes ‘’You and Ibuki were like dream wishes,,’’i went on

‘’I always fantasize about a nurse and a rockstar kissing me-lo-ving me and and..you already know i’m sorry if that creeps you out but i have to say..’’

‘’Even if I wanna cum inside a nurse,I would never hurt you ever.(Why did i think this was a good idea to Write that?)

‘’Heyy? you guys Alright? You missed some of my Beautiful Concert’’Ibuki curl her hair,Before she could speak or even react we hug her Mikan hugging her on the left side,Y\n hugging her on the right side 

‘’W-h-attt are you two doing?-’’Ibuki asked struggling to speak ‘’Loving you’’Y\n said ‘’!’’She’d turn red like a cherry ‘’Kiss attack!’Ibuki tackled us kissing both our lips taking our shirt off 

‘’Ibuki!?’’

‘’I just wanna see i just wanna see!’’Ibuki press on mikan boobs putting her weigh on her,She moaned

‘’Give it back heehee!’’i try to take it from her hands

‘’Never!’’She got up quick running as i chase after her

‘’WHY ME!?’’Mikan complained following after us

‘’So anyways are we dating now?’’Ibuki asked Turn her head to me, Simpler to an owl.

‘’Sure’’Mikan said

‘’Sure but..ONLY TILL YOU GIVE ME MY SHIRT BACK!!’’I speed up facing ibuki

‘’NICE!’’Jump high

Woah this isn’t a dream,,FUCK YEA


	6. Angie x reader!(with korekiyo)`||`Angie Cure `||`

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINLALLY AN ANGIE ONESHOTTT YASSS YASSSSSS B I T C H I T H E R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Now if you wondering SUGGESTING ARE OPENN!)

Y\n Woke up Shaking her head from the muft dust.Y\n looked around This place looked familiar? I slowly Rise up walking in shall of a this places,i’m guessing it a church

A few minutes soon past i still walk in an empty hall away full with dust and spider webs i’m guessing somebody lives here.there a lot of fruit out in tables and meat very fresh,but sadly i’m not hungry i’m curious. 

While thinking,I heard footsteps and a voice but it was only mumbling the voice sounded like a girl's voice,,was it my sister?! No no no he can’t be she at home..

This was my sister's voice..

I started running toward the voice calling out her name ' ‘’S\N S\n S\n S\n!WHERE ARE YOU’’I yell i saw a shadow and reach a hand out hoping she

would hold my hand but..

she just kept walking,she had a nothing face like she felt nothing like she doesn’t even know me?!

‘’Sister! Please listen,I know you know me And i know we can get out of this alive just Talk to me!?’’I put a hand on her shoulder she ignore me walking somewhere

‘’PLease Pretty P-le!ase!?--’’I picked up,looking at a bright light shine in the darkness..It looked to me my sister was trying to find a light?

Is this just a dream?!

I Run to the Light hope light in my eyes,I jump there like hugging a best friend but,,

i p a s t o u t a g a i n..

I soon woke up rubbing my eyes to see a Girl that look to be a teen same age as i,blue eyes and a yellow jacket and a seashell necklace with beautiful brown skin

‘’Well hello’’The girl said patting my head she looked to be friendly

‘’Wh-y wh-y am i here?’’I shutted in my words jumbled in fear

‘’I have no idea actually but anyways,, I sent a curse on you’’The girl lift my chin i blushes getting in her faces close but was kinda cute her big eyes focus on me and oNLy me

‘’A what?!’’my eyes wide

‘’Here come and sit with me. I know how to cure you, how to make you feel..’’She put her hands on my shoulder i felt power pure feeling curl up my arms to my body and finally my head as i’d fall into her arms 

‘’Angie,may i help you with your;re guest please’’i heard a handsome cute voices sneak behind the girl asking the girl

‘’Sure!Atua will grant you precision to help!’’The seashell girl said smiling laying me down and taking my shirt off

‘’Thank you’’I feel a hand rub my belly

‘’Mhm?!’’I shake my mhm trembling as a felt something rub my chest 

‘’Sshh it alright, think of a beach, drink coconuts with your friend and family, even your enemies..Chilling on the beach the water on your fingertips and on your feet..’’

I elt sand pickled on my feet as Dragon fruit juices speaked on my chest,i bit my lip squint my eyes 

‘’No no don’t worry your curse is making you feel uncomfortable just clear your mind and you’ll feel prefect’’i felt the girls hand rub my chest as the other boy shunt more juice on me as it move down my chest it when close to my p a r t,i bit my lip more

I felt lips touching my mouth as a tongue licked the inside of my mouth and then something got dumped in my mouth like an ice cube?

‘’Mwa!’’The girl kissed my cheeks and finally kissed my forehead..

I flushed my eye closed already 

‘’Don’t get to carry away,angie you might disturb the spell’’

‘’Aww’’ ‘Angie’ whiny

‘’Korekiyoooooooo~’’Angie whiny again

‘Ugh,Fine do as you wishes but if you mess it up it isn’t my fault’’Korekiyo rubbed onion on my nipples a grinned my teeth 

‘’Don’t worry,it almost done your cursed will be gone for good’’angie pat my head 

‘’Atua loves you’’Angie whispered in my ear 

‘’It done Angie’’i open my eyes 

‘’Come now you are Atua children but first you must give him your blood’’Angie grabbed my hand and took me somewhere..

‘’May i come’’korekiyo asked tilting his head 

‘’Yes,but firsttt Atua wants me to tie your hair up!’’Angie grip on korekiyo hair fixing his hair

She's so cute..


	7. `-`Sick Kirumi x MAID Reader ''Two maids alike''`-`kinda an AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor stressed kirumi ;<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What i mean by sick is pretty much just ''Stressed''If you're wondering

Hello Y\n If you're Reading this, I have signed you to be. The second maid for the mayor Mr.(something idk what his name is it a danganronpa game dumby) With Kirumi Tojo the one that is now half-running the country You will be severing The mayor mostly but you will also Sever Tojo By listing to her If you take this Job it will require about 8 hours or 6 hour of you day the rest will be your chosen Thank you for reading,Please write me a letter or show up to the office at 10 am tomorrow ''Holy hell''I trembled This note I'm holding is really really from the Mayor?!Oh no ‘’Should i say yes no?’’I hold this note in my hand,sitting back chair already stressed ‘’I need to do this for my parents and my sibling..’’I stand up -Day 2 Sept (y e a r)- I’m here, I'm here really.. I look up to see the Mayor offices, my eyes shiny with happiness like I've reached my full happiness and I'm pure and pleased.. As I knock on the door,The door opens as friendly faces greet me ‘’Hello are you y\n?’’Vice asked, shaking my hand. ‘’Yes I am. Are you Vm\n(vice mayor name)’’Y\n titled her hand smiling ‘’Come inside’’He’d welcome me with open arms ‘’Did you send the letter?’’I’d walk in the places that were clean,shining like gold was mop all over the places there were nice chairs and rooms with notes of what the rooms were. ‘’Come on,Mayor wants to see you’’The boy grabbed my hand tightly, dragging me to a door named Mayor offices and a brown door with a silver doorknob. Vice silent open the door making a loud creek ‘’Hello Vm\n’’the mayor greet Kirumi laying on a couch close to the Mayor,the girl hiding her faces ‘’Hel-lo’’Kirumi mumbled wiping snot off her nose, her eyes cold and looking to be sick? ‘’Y\n here it is her first day here,May i show her the rooms?’’Vm\n bow down at the mayor like a seavent to a king ‘’Sure and after I need to tell you something,it is very important but our new maid is importanter.’’I blushes at what the Mayor said glare at kirumi Is it something about her? I thought ‘’Y\n come on we don’t have all day’’The vice mayor glare at me already at the exists ‘’Coming!’’i run toward him stopping at the door He’d soon started walking at each door,the building was like a hallway 4 room on the left and the right.showing me the room was trying. It took/ 2 hours to show me the room he kept talking till the sun rises and cleaning up one room and taking a break.the shifted soon ended as i went back to my cottages bored as usual I’m totally not gonna like this new job.. I woke up like usual getting ready for my job as i reached the offices the door opened like usual but it wasn’t the mayor nor the vice mayor it was a random girl? And this wasn’t kirumi,Right? ‘’Hello y\n please come in’’The girl asked me to walk in and she sounded like Kirumi right? Was she? ‘’Are you Kirumi?’’i asked instantly the girl hide her faces embarrassed ‘’Y-ea..’’ ‘’Oh? Why isn’t your hair up or you didn’t put makeup and where is the mayor?’’y\n asked my eyes narrowing at her soul ‘’I DON”T KNOW-’’Kirumi yelled flopping on the floor landing on her knees ‘’Are you okay?’’i shaked patting her head ‘’No,I haven't been doing my best at running a country. I'm sick and I should have just said no!?’’Kirumi complained ‘’Running the country?’’Y\n wide his eyes tilting his head ‘’Mhm,the mayor asked me to run the country to be a half maid half mayor and I said yes I am covered up as a maid but I'm the mayor..’’ Y\n eyes shocked backing up ‘’Really?’’ ‘’Yes..’’kirumi answered her head dipping down in shame ‘’No no please don’t be upset,i’m just so amazed,the mayor the actually mayor want you to run the whole country an-d an-d-’’i’d hug kirumi holding her in my arms Kirumi felt tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart twisted together like fixing broken puzzles. i ‘d finally kisses her cheek sinking in deep moving to her lips ‘’I’m sorry,japan..’’Kirumi mumbled <3 t h e e n d <3


	8. []Kiibo x Reader [] a Robot touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo being wholesome

Y\n knocked kiibo door wondering where he was. It was early we already had breakfast and he never showed up. I asked miu but she had no idea.

‘’Hey Kiibo?’’i knocked louder 

‘’Please answer?’’i asked Desperately 

‘’Ugh..hey kiibo?’’Y\n pressed her head on the door

‘’May i tell you something?if you're hearing this’’y\n close her eyes sad mostly

‘’I love you a lot like a lot. I don't know why but you're so sweet and I know you like shuichi and kokichi and also Miu but..’’i’d tear up inside Caressing The door 

‘’I’ll just..’’i kick the door open breaking the door with my hard boots my teeth Grinding angered

I saw Kiibo Laying in a container. It was all grey and inside it was Kiibo laying there glowing blue. He looked fast asleep?’’Oh you're just asleep..’’I turned my back but I soon heard a beeping noise and a foggy sound of something open. It sure had a lot of fog i could tell yah.

‘’Wait!’’a Familiar voice called’’Hm?’’i titled my head looking back

It was kiibo

‘’I am so sorry what time is it!’’he’d panic his faces red 

‘’One message has been sent’’Kiibo looked down at his chest where most places the heart was.’’One second please’’Kiibo asked, turning away from me.’’Play the message please..’’

‘’Message:‘’Hey Kiibo?’’.‘’Please answer?’’.‘’Ugh..hey kiibo?’.‘’May i tell you something?if you're hearing this’.‘’I love you a lot like a lot. I don't know why but you're so sweet and I know you like shuichi and kokichi and also Miu but..’’.Kiibo paused his eyes wide and his face pure red

‘’You love me?’’Kiibo turned to y\n her\his faces red as a cherry the same as him’’yes...and-’’Kiibo cut me off ‘’That is not true!’’Kiibo yell ‘’What?’’

‘’I don’t love love miu or kokichi or shuichi..i ‘’love’’ you..’’Y\n eyes wide ‘’really?’’

‘’Affirmative!’’my eyes light up like fire

‘’May we hold hands?’’Kiibo asked, reaching out a hand’’OMG YES!’’I'd hug him tightly, dropping to my knees now rapping my hand on his thicc ass(oh he thicc)and all around his legs Squealing.

‘’Mpmh!’’he’d blushes much more than usuals smokes out of his ears.he look Uncomfortable 

‘’Y\n -et y-ou han-d o-ff my -rea-r’’he’d moan sitting on a chair Squishing my hand.

‘’Hehe’’i let go jumping on his lap.he’d blushed neon red. Peaking him on the cheek ‘’is this what love feels like~?’’Kiibo brushed my hair ‘’yes..’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be nagito x makoto oneshot(i spin the wheel and it pick it don't blame me ;w;)


	9. . 8 . 𝒩𝒶𝑔𝒾𝓉𝑜 𝓍 𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒜𝒽𝑜𝑔𝑒 𝑔𝒶𝓃𝑔. 8 .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda footfetish-ish so if you not into that stuff i'd suggest you don't read this it for you safe-

Nagito was trapped in a strong silver chain connected by a Door handle that he was unable to reach.Nagito peek his ears as he heard footstep 

‘’Is he really here?’’a familiar voices that sound like Hajime? ‘’I don’t know if i’m ready..’’a female voice that was boring like a sidewalk said she sounded very afraid.

‘’Come on you don’t wanna kept him waiting y'know?’’This voie was sleepy. probably chiaki.The door opened to reveal six people.Chiaki,Hajime,Makoto,Komaru,shuichi and Keada.

‘’Oh hello’’i welcome the six with open arms.’’Makoto,komaru,Shuichi and keada right?’’I asked tilting my head‘’How does he know our names?’’Komaru asked’’I told him about our guest,he already knows alot about you’’Chiaki smiled. Chiaki and sounded much creepier Than she intended to.

‘’Mind if i- asked a question?’’the shy gloomy boy said in the corner of the room ‘’Hm? Sure?’’ ‘’Why do we have so much food? Is he gonna eat it all?’’The boy till his hat with that Detective faces.’’Uhhh,well no? we kinda forgot about him and didn’t feed him for two weeks’’All of the Ahoge gang look petrified

‘’Wtf?’’they both said at the sametime.

‘’Anyways.since he tied up to a chain you gonna hand feed him,that alright with you?’’Chiaki asked trolling her hair ‘’Sure?’’Makoto answered awkwardly Scratching his head

All the ahoge gang grabbed out food.Makoto had chips bags,Shuichi had gummy beans and jellyBeans,Komaru had a fruit salad.and keada had Fish and meats.And hajime had juiceboxx.

‘’Why don’t you have food chiaki?’’keada raising a brow.’’Oh yea!’’Chiaki pulls out cookies.’’Wel-’’Chiaki got cut off by a phone ringing coming from her.Pulling out her phone she’d put it to her ear’’Need something?’’

Phone mulping was heard ‘’Oh i’m just feeding nagito,with the Ahoge gang’’Chiaki told the person on the phone.More phone mulping ‘’Oh..But i’m feeding nagito tho?’’Mulping again chiaki look a bit Irritated but still answered ‘’Okay okay i’ll be there but quick,akane’’Chiaki places her phone back in her pockets

‘’Mind if i go for a bit you can feed nagito while i’m gone okay?’’the others nodded.nagito watching silently Chiaki quickly walked away 

‘’So who going first?’’Blondie asks.’’I will-’’Shuichi walked away from his corner but he soon got cutted off ‘’You think i would trust anybody who comes down here?’’Nagito raising a brow laying down ‘’Nagito there truste-’’Haijme tried to re-sure me but ignore him ‘’You just don’t understand,i need you to prove to me’’his eyes was full of despaired ‘’Nagito-’’

‘’How?’’Shuichi asked, his eyes ready to stuff the food down his throat. He'd do anything.’’By stepping on me,’’

(THIS IS WHERE THE FOOT STUFF HAPPENS)

‘’I would prefer you shoes off but that optional’’Nagito did a sexy pose(😳)biting his lips.The gang turns red ‘but since i trust hajime i guess he can’t do it what a shame?..’’

‘’So who's going first~?’’Shuichi stepped forward ‘’since i already said i’ll feed him.i’ll do the sa’’the boy narrowed his eyes ready taking his shoes and socks off he’d stepped closer nagito laying flat on the floor his mouth dripping.

He’d place his feet onto me rubbing his foot on my chest.i’d hold my mouth hoping that i don’t moan in pleasure ' ‘’M-more? please’’Nagito uwu biting his fingers.Shuichi pressed his foot against my belly like he asked 

‘’MO-re!’’Nagito Demand.Shuichi backed up scared.his eyes wide nagito rolled his eyes ‘’That alright,anyone want go next’’he’d Directed eyes to the ultimate hope 

Makoto

Love in his eyes and craziness’’I’ll guess i’ll go..’’keada walk up to me fear was in her eyes ‘’Aww your scared’’Nagito giggled,The blondie ignore the rude commit Stepping on my chest close to my nIpS pressing one foot on me she was much more better than the boy for sure.

‘’You like it?’’The girl asks already Regretting this.’’Oh yes’’The girl steps her other foot on me and presses her full weight on me but goes back to her Friend ‘’Sorry!’’She hiden behind her friend Apologizing. 

‘’I guess i’ll go before my brother’’komaru stepped up taking her shoes off like the last.stepping on my legs she had no idea what to do,hajime and makoto looked worried i think makoto knows i see Interest in him,Who wouldn't he's the ultimate hope here to save everybody from despair?! On the other side his sister..

She's fine not for me.shes kinda like a female ver of makoto but boring and plain..But she could be the same but i Doubt it who knows?

I zoom back to reality Makoto's sister was still the same. Her short shirt didn’t help. I mean why wear a shirt if someone can just lift them up and rip them,it's useless almost as much as me!

‘’You can get off me now..’’i’d flicked my Sour cream hair.she got off stepping back to her brother.’’So makoto ready?’’he’d blink his eyes walking up to me Embarrassed.taking his shoes off it Reveals a sweat smelt that flow through the room.’’Have you never wash your feet bro?’’Hajime asked Irritated and confused

‘’shhs Hajime’’i’d shushed hajime.

Makoto stepped his sweat feet onto to my ribs i could smell the sweat and dirtiness.Enjoying every second of it(god i fuck hate myself i wish death Upon myself.)

The sourcream hair boy Was eager to dig his nose into the ultimate hope foot ‘’I guess we can feed you now right?’’Nagito smiled ‘’Not yet,’’Nagito replayed’’Okay?’’.’’Wanna play warm and cold?’’Makoto nodded.’’Lukewarm’’

Makoto moved his feet Below my feet ‘’Cold lukewarm’’he move his feet back to my ribs‘’Lukewarm’’he’d move close to my chest ‘’Lukewarm-hot’’he’d move onto my neck

‘’Hot’’he’d move close he started sweating his sweat landing on my chest.’’Hot hot’’He’d move close finally on my chin ‘’Even hotter!’’My eyes turn into Loopy loops, sweating. Sweat makes his feet smell more smeller.Makoto moved to my mouth ‘’HOT HOT LIKE HOT LIKE FIRE!’’Makoto look Petrified but still kept going.finally reaching my nose.i’d His sweaty feet Feeling pure pleasure As my nose couldn't escape from the smell 

‘’PREFECT!’’

‘’Uh?’’he tried to take his feet off.but nagito grabbed his feet stuffing it into my nose,he’d try to wiggle away but could as the other watch ‘’mhhppp~’’

‘’Awww trying to Escape Would help my dear <3’’

‘’Wtf-’’a Familiar Voice Was Heard As I look at the door I see Chiaki Standing there with the akane with a bucket if chicken wings

‘’oop’’Makoto said

‘’Opp’’Nagito said

‘’Opp’’Komaru said

‘’opp’’Shuichi said

‘’Uhhh opp’’Keada said

‘’Y;all want some chicken’’akane ask

THE ENdDDDDDDDDDDd FoOt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yea before you go assume that i have a footfetish i don't i really. really don't i think foot are nasty.anyways this probably will be the last footfetish thin i'll write so)
> 
> Next will be Tenko x himiko(parent au!) no smut only wholesome :3


	10. ^𝕙𝕚𝕞𝕚𝕜𝕠 𝕩 𝕥𝕖𝕟𝕜𝕠^ Aww poor baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh and the twins are 6\yo and akia is 4\yo ,ocs are not mineeeeeee! ecxept akia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this is a parents au o3o! and here what the kids look like!!( bastart13.tumblr.com/post/164769069745/a-himiko-yumeno-and-tenko-chabashira-fanchild-dart by BASTART13)you can copy and paste the link
> 
> and they also have twins!( aminoapps.com/c/danganronpa/page/blog/love-children-the-chabashira-twins/J8v2_6NrhdulvN3LRDdGEN0GNR4j3Bb1P2P by XlitleoY(you can copy and paste the link link)

It was a cold morning, the wind was blowing and the snow was falling.water was turning into ice and icicles.it was great going for sledding i mean PREFECT!.even if i shouldn’t be up already i don’t care! I just want the cold breeze on my faces and the snow up to my knees!

‘’Mommy mommy mommy!’’A tiny child knocked on the door trying to wake his parents up standing on small tiptoes.

‘’Brother it isn’t school day it sunday..’’my sister woke up waking with her blanket on her shoulders and a teddy bear dragging on the floor.’’No no not that i want go sledding with mommys and mommy!’’the boy told the other kid,as the red short red hair girl titled her head.

‘’Really?’’the boy nodded still trying to knock on the door ‘’Mommy!’’Are the boys trying to knock on the door again? Irritated more ‘’Calm calm,you don’t wanna wake up sick sister!’’the girl flicked her hair.

‘’Hm?’’the boy titled his head.and stop knocking on the door ‘’Sis?’’his eyes narrow

‘’Mhm! Mommy picked up sis from school because she had a headache and she was coughing and sneezing!They thought it was just a headache caused by a ball but the doctors found out

that she had a fever and now she has to be in her room 24\7.’’the red girl explained and.frowned.hikari love me and her younger sister so much she would instantly kick anybody even a girl who hurted her sister or me.

‘’Ugh..nyeee?’’Himiko started to wake up.the two twins ran to the their sister room quietly they hide close to the door.scared since they were not supposed to be awake

Himiko woke up feeling the sunshine breeze on her faces.Tenko Practically was squeezing me like a cute teddy bear.She Seems to be Deep Asleep. 

‘’Honey..mind if you let me go’’i’d asked nicely Whispering in her ear.she’d goan holding my tightly ‘’NYEHHH!’’I squealed and my face turned red.herring tiny footsteps to the hallway and backing up ‘’Tenko!’’I try to pull away, finally breaking free of the big clingy girl. replaces myself with a pillow about dog sizes.

‘’Finally’’I brushed my Pajamas with my hand.opening the door and checking around it about 7 am The kids mostly wake up at 9 am but at school they wake up at 8 and get ready for school.but today it seems like they were up early?

I peek around the upstairs seeing a tiny green bow peeking out ‘’Hikari i can see you’’himiko called out the two 6 year olds peek their heads out ‘’sorry mommy plwease don’t send us back to bed..’’Soru pleased,giving adorable puppies eyes,that only heartless freaks can ignore

‘’Ugh fine..but you can only watch tv or on your phone,no going outside’’the short mother bent down,staring into the tiny children eyes with a angry smiled,going back to bed and tenko ‘’Buttt~’’Soru run up to himiko pleasing ‘’No buts,now let me sleep..’’himiko complained before peaking the kids on the cheeks and walking away with,limping tiredly.

‘’Awww what are we gonna do now?!’’the balck hair boy complained with a sign

‘’Go watch tv i guess?’’hikari answered

‘’No no! I don’t wanna watch tv or play games! I wanna go play in the snow with sis!’’Suro stands up putting his feet onto the stair helper.(whatever they're called)standing in an epic pose trying to act tough.

‘’Okay okay I'm all on border!’’

Suro and Hikari ran up to their sister room,a white door and a sign saying ‘’KEEP OUT!’’cleanly written by Tenko.

‘’You ready,’’Suro nodded,as the green bow girl open the door

Akai was laying on the bed,the blankets covering her feet to her neck,only her light skin head and grey hair peak out,

I’m guessing that she was asleep?

‘’Is she a-’’i whispered.but soon getting a replay with ‘’Shhhhhush!’’Suro shushed me,rolling my eyes and looking back at my younger sister.’’Come on!’’grabbing my hand.tiptoeing to the bed trying not to wake her up.

‘’Heyy akia! wakkere up please!’’I'd shake a hand blowing a bit of breeze into her faces trying to wake the sleeping girl up.

‘’Wake wakke please!it's sister and brother! We wanna go play!’’I kept on but she was deep asleep.’’Wake.up.wake.up’’with each word she’d clap glitter into her faces,but even shinning glitter can't work.

‘’Grrrr’’my twin growled,he mostly growled when he got angry or mad like he was kinda a dog..biting his lips he’d flicked her nose instantly waking up.’’AHhHhH!?’’the girl screamed ‘’calm calm calmmmmm!’’

‘’Hey sister?’’Akai stopped panic and glared at Hiraki ‘’is everything alright?! Are you bone broken!? Did you have a nightmare!? Oh jeez geez’’

‘’No,no and nooo’’the girl mops,she was much more like himiko then Tenko so,she most of the time I freak out and try to make sure she alright. I mean what if she gets kicked by bullies in this world is be weak or strong NOTHING BETWEEN!

‘’AS OUR SIBLING I MUST MAKE SURE SHE OKAY IN THIS CHAO WORLD!’’hikari smiled standing on the bed,standing like a superhero.’’Yea Yea,and that means go play outside!’’The two kids now three started to get ready for the cold weather putting the jackets on and boots GETTING SET!

Himiko woke up.walking to the Kitchen.’’Hello sweetie! How my cotton candy sweet bums doing?’’Tenko Greeted.’’nyee i’m tired like always..’’himiko answered sitting with tenko on a cute

clean table ‘’Okay,I’ll make coffee right now for you!’’Tenko ran up to the kettles getting the water ready for some coffee.

‘’So honey, have you seen the kids?’’Tenko asked, looking back at her ‘’well I saw them in the morning and I told them to watch tv so they might be doing that or in their rooms.’’i told tenko 

‘I-i look everywhere!? Th-ey weren’t theRE!’’tenko stopped ‘’Tenko calm down sweetie’’himiko walk to tenko ‘’THERE OUTSIDE!?’’Tenko jumps outta the close window landing into deep snow quickly running and tackling both of her kids as they look on in shock.

‘’TENKOOO!’’Himiko's accident also falling into the snow flat on her face crawling to her youngest made sure she won’t tackle akai.’’MOMMY!’hikari cry ‘’oh you poor babys what are you doing?’’tenko got off the Suro and hikari.

Tenko looked Annoyed,rolling her eyes in a quiet ‘’nyeeehh…’’glare back at her children ‘’Come on inside everyone’’himiko sides as tenko grabbed two twins as the wiggle and Squirm like worms.

-few hour pasted-

‘’Hey tenko..’’himiko walked up to her wife ‘’Yes honey?’’Tenko tilted her head and her eyes blinked ‘’I’m gonna go hang out with Angie Mind if you watch the kids?’’I pat her shoulder ‘’Sure’’i’d smile walking into the car and driving to Angie.

‘’Atuaa,my my what has atua What you here for’’Angie bows down soon realizing it's me.’’Oh oh i’m sorry Himiko, Or mistaking you as one of his believers’’Angie said and soon stop bowing ‘’Oh no it's fine..’’ 

‘’Great!!!’’Angie welcomed me into her house.the house was with drawing of atua and Beaches with Beautiful blue ocean and light waves.with all the Couches Same color:Dark blue.’’Wow you’re house!’’Himiko eyes glow ‘’Atua was missing the oceans and the beaches so i paint the walls like beaches just for atua!’’

Himiko smiled at that fact.

Woah she’ll do anything for atua even spread time painting the walls a beach them that must've taken days..

‘’So what has bring you?’’Angie flopped to one of the Couches, smiling like usual ‘’Oh..uh’’Himiko sign Gentilly sitting down.

‘’i-i Tenko has been being very..-’’Before i could say what she was.angie cut me off tilting her head like a cute pet ‘’ rebellious,streesed,Stupid,mayyyyybe? Ignorant’’Angie guess kinda reader my mind

‘’Kin-da..’’angie grip my chin ‘’So you want Relationship advice?’’Angie winked,Himiko blushes ‘’Yes..’’Himiko replayed ‘’Ooo well atua sayyyy’’Angie closed her eyes and she looked to be praying to her god?

‘’Atua says work it out,have a Conversation about your feelings,and no lying!’’Angie let go of my chin ‘’But if you wanna stay and look at the things i’ve been doingggg~’’Angie nudge Himiko ‘’Sure!’’himiko smiled ‘’Let us have an ATUA HOUSE TOUR!’’Angie screams clapping.

-After the house tour-(i know so much time skippinggg) 

‘’Angie, I think I need to go soon’’Himiko told Angie, who was crafting a Wood Sculpture of Hundreds of little masks surrounded by Cat.’’Aww so sad..’’angie whiny ‘’Will you visit me soon?’’angie asked ‘’Of course!’’Himiko hugged angie waving goodbye as she stepped out of the house into the cold freezing weathered 

Jumping into her car driving away ‘’GOODBYE!’’

As she stepped in the house she found out that the child was sleeping peacefully and quietly and tenko was making tea.’’Hey Himiko?’’Tenko asked

I look startled, weird out if she never calls me by name. She always calls me sweetie bums or honeycomb or magical witch.’’Y-es dear’’i said Hesitantly.’’Why were you there so long?’’Tenko asked me. hear a bit of anger come though her voice Swiveling down.’’I-i kinda forgot i should-’’i soon get cut off again 

‘’What going on..’’Tenko peaks her ears up giving that ‘’Degenerate male!’’faces. the faces i never wanted to see…

‘’Tenko!? IT superrrr! Later I need you! To sleep WItH ME!?’’Himiko grabbed Tenko arms,tenko looked confused ‘’i-t like 4:am de-ar’’i’d places my hand on tenko mouth getting tired with this stupid ACt!

Himiko places the girl on the bed pinning her down even though her small size,tenko didn’t fight back ‘’HIMiKO!?’’Tenko became red like an tomato,Himiko peak tenko on the cheek before rolling her over and gripping her arms so she couldn’t move wiggling like a worm

‘’HIMIKO!’’Tenko was struggling to get free of her grip ‘’shhh!’’Himiko shushed her wife ‘’I need to tell you some,I..i think you are very..making me stressed..’’Himiko let out her feeling breathing in and out ‘’what!? OH GOD you should o-’’Himiko took a pillow bonking tenko on the head 

‘’Look what you’re doing?’’Himiko Continue ‘’You’re making these things feel like a big deal! Went it not!’’Tenko started wiggling hard. It seemed like it was hard to breathe ‘’IT iS-’’himiko lifted tenko's head up and shuffled her mouth with a pillow still pinning her down so she couldn’t talk ‘’mmM!!!ppp!’’Tenko whiny

‘’I love you but...your chaotic and crazy acts like jumping out the window and letting our kids watch south park is…’’i stuttered in my Words ‘’just reckless and..’’i fe;t like i was choking in my words as tenko looked in horror,on the edge of tears ‘’disappointing..’’

I’m sorry tenko…

‘’TENKOO!’’I felt tenko pass out,her breathing became slim and her tips of her fingers became cold.’’Tenko no no no!? Please don’t leave me!’’Himiko stopped pinning the girl, hugging her tightly, her eyes watering.

‘’Hi-mi-ko i ag--ree’’himiko looked shocked her eye wide tears falling on tenko faces ‘’i’v-e be--n s-oo st-upid lat-ely i u-st wa-nna yo-u t---o have a good l-ife an-d no-t no-tt I””M S-UCh fAiluRE!’’Tenko became weak, her eyes cleaning with fog and her heart beat slowly ‘’no no no your not! You're an ultimate! And your a gr-eat gr-eat person!’’Himiko let go all her tears. 

‘’WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA’’ 

‘’You B-el-iev-e i-n me?! Your j-ust like m-y master…’’Himiko patted her head ‘’i know i know..’’she’d wipe her tears dialing the 991 quietly hoping to not scare tenko.

‘’I will no-t be crazy,i wi-ll no-t be stup-id i wil-l not be du-mb i will no-t be..’’Tenko stop passing out for once and for all saying only one word.

‘’Hi-mik-o..i lo-ve yo-uu’’Tenko speaked‘’I love you too..’’

‘’Huh wh-at happened?’’

‘’You pass out,Ms Himiko told me everything,you have nothing to worry about’’a doctor told Tenko with a great smile.

‘’Oh good’’tenko went back to sleep like nothing happened. 

‘’That my girl..’’Himiko smiled deep, kissing Tenko on the lips,hugging her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gONNA BE TENKO x reader yea sorry i just love tenko so much but i might do a Tsumugi x angie or tsumugi x reader so. i'm also gonna go spin the wheel to decide which one :> and also there gonna be a suggested places where you can suggested ship or y\n ships to me only danganronpa one tho! more info on the page


	11. ♛♛REQUESTTT PAGEE!♚♚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiyaaa so this is for resquest ONLY! >:(

hiyaaa so this is for resquest ONLY! >:(

♛♛andd just before you go request please let ur request go under these rules ♛♛

Danganronpa ONLY but if it a crack ship like nagito x sans then i'm fine with it just say this is crack ship or smt like that!  
♚♚if you want this to be like switch roles or an au like that make sure to say that in you comment but you mostly don't need to!♚♚  
♛♛Please don't rush i have a life,like everybody♛♛  
♚♚don't be an asshole or toxic. if you see a ship you don't like in a comment just chill bro,♚♚

That it pretty much i might add some more rules but i don't like being strict so you can joke around and be a lil funny poo man if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and some moree info:
> 
> if i see your comment i'll pick it out put it into a wheel spinner and whatever it pick i will write and post! and i also edit it so the first one might be a lil weird since i don't edit that one and i also don't really plan out oneshot ;w;(But i do like more)


	12. -;:; Tsumugi x F!Reader ''My Tiny Pet-;:;🍋🍋SMUTTT🍋🍋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty pet uwuu owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi soooo before you read this,this is mostly inspiration by this fanfic(it good go read it after your done this)fanfic:archiveofourown.org/works/16786810(just copy and paste if you want to-and just a arning it also smut so if you a lil 6\yo that found themself here l e a v e uhhh so here we go boiz

A blue-haired girl with glasses padded out of a light blue room with a picture of junko and her ‘’Victims’’ on the window covering the outside world.

Y\n(Your first name) L\n(Last name) was tied up On a leash,it was very tight but at least it was long this leash.y\n probably could go 2 times around the room.And he even hand to walk on four legs since the leash isn’t for human.

Y\n heard footsteps,Y\n instantly went back to his ‘’spot’’ sitting Patiently,The girl already knew who it was

Tsumugi..

After everybody almost Seceded to escape(from the tunnels? I think that's how they did? Idk hasn't played v3 in a long time)Tsumugi changed her plans and now kepting everybody as”’’ pets’’” and Unfortunately I was in The cast.So instead of killing game we get a Kinky game Where we have to Make the Mastermind honry.

‘’Awww hows my baby kitten doing?’’Tsumgi asked, bending down, licking her lips.’’I’m fine..’’\n answered coldly ‘’Aww are you upset you know mommy doesn’t like when her pets are saddd~~’’Tsumugi grip my chin i’d wide my eyes.

‘’Have you been a bad girl lately?’’Y\n frozen she felt her arms turning into stone and becoming like a statue ‘’Y-es!’’Y\n blushes even more than the last time she visited ‘’you know what happened..’’

‘’Please no please pl-ease’’I'd pleasured my eyes in fear ‘’awww are you scared,you just like the others,but at least they had balls to lick me’’ Tsumugi came close backing up me into a tiny corner.

Tsumugi took my leashes, gripping it in her hands tightly pulling me closer,for a deep kiss.finally our lips meet her lips were warm i could feel like they were other people she kiss before me,like when the toilet seat are warm probably from somebody taking their lifetime on that seat.

Tsumugi soon stopped kissing me and her eyes lit up.and a big grinned held on her faces

Why is she so happy?

Tsumugi pinned me down, whispering into my ear ‘’Your my new favorite pet~~’’THe blue hair girl took her glasses off and used a Black Napkin To Blind me.Taking off her clothing off fastly and putting back her glasses on, she finally talked.

‘’Now are you ready?’’the girl asked as she took my collar and leashes off, leaning in to hear my tiny whisper ‘’y-es?’’as she took the Napkin off She exposed her body,nothing on, not even her bra on or panties.i turned red at the slight.

‘’Like it. i work hard to show all my pets’’she Dittos around Striking poses every word like a Dramatic actor.’’uh-w-ell..’’i was too embarrassed to talk i felt like going back to my cool and calm act but..

‘’So do what you want’’I’d raisen a brow at that sentence ‘’..’’Y\n looked confused ‘’Act like i’m an Anime pillow or a sexdoll’’

‘’..’’

‘’Sexdoll?doll you fuck or Animepillow,Thing you ‘’Sleep’’with?? Ugh are you stupid as a dogs?? Am I connecting the dots?’’Tsumugi looked Irritated.I nodded 

Tsumugi acts like an anime pillow standing still like a doll,I'd sit there trying to find out what to do. I soon see the blue-haired girl mad.i’d wiggled and blushes placing one finger a bit horny

‘’Finally!’’tsumugi complained ‘’hey tsumugi can we do something else?’’y\n asked the blue glasses girl‘’Awww kitten remembered your not Supposed to talk’’The girl grip my neck struggling me 

‘’...’’NO dear,,is what i wanted to say but stayed silent,as she pinned me down rubbing her body on me.i’d blushed. 

‘’Aww is that not turning you on’’the girl flicked my v spot,and Kept doing ' ‘’s-top,,i mean-an mEW!’’Y\n bite my lips open my legs a bit more ‘’You’re like it oooh that nice,you're like that anime girl trop that seems -strong and hard working- on the outside but weak-and-flusheds inside.

‘“My owner”” flopped me over to my back ‘’Get up! Kitten kitten!’’tsumugi acts like she was riding a horse ‘’mew mew..’’i only mew getting up,her weight felt a bit crushing but not as bad as other things.tsumugi backup to the edge of me pretty much sitting on my ass,dry humping it like her

Tsumugi put the leash back on pulling the leash faster and faster,my neck felt like being pulled into hell with copies and copies of tsumugi clones pulling me into hell.Y\n Dool onto the floor like a dog Feeling a bit of pleasure but not enough .

‘’Aww do you not feel effort kitty?’’Tsumgi tapped my head with her long blue hair.’’N-o i-’m fine-’’before i could answer the question,THe blue hair glasses girl putting a ball gag into her mouth slowly ‘’didn’t i tell you to not talk,you ruining the roleplay lil kitty’’Tsumugi rub my chin Y\n fake purring as i blushes more this time cherrytree colors.

Tsumugi kissed my neck and I moaned,trying to wiggle away from her strong grip.’’Calm down calm down!’’Tsumgi tried to calm me down. fall flat Tsumugi still on me with a Firm grip ‘’Aww you sleepy kitty~~! No Food for you’’tsumugi got off me flicking her hair and putting her clothing back on.

Y\n wide her E\C,mewing in Desperation her ass up in the air.’’Are you trying to Guilt Trip me?i now everything,you can’t even see this world Fiction’’Tsumgi padded around the room her footstep were loud but not as loud as her voice 

‘’Meww..’’I apologize please feed me...i felt like saying then knocking her down and saving my friend..but i couldn’t i felt like a small ant sign and sitting like a good cat ‘’Good,just for that you can have some of my sweat’’

Tsumugi lifted her legs up before taking my ball gag and thawing it away,shoving her sweat warm and cummy thighs in my face without Hesitation i started licking all the sweat from he Luscious caps (good i feel bad for however reading this)’’yea good kitten just the way you should act’’Tsumugi moan,the tips of her hair started Floating I knew that she was enjoying.

I lick all the corner of her thighs,mostly licking close to her core and her ass jiggling down her pants like a scavenger,’’Woah woah,I'm saving that for someone special..’’Tsumugi pulled on my leashes,i’d whiny backing up to the corner of her legs ‘’Good’’tsumugi pet my pet with a tiny grinned 

‘’You know that boy shuichi,,he's been such a bad dog today so I kicked him.and remembered he said ‘’’’YoU Can”T ChAIN UP ME And mY FRIeNDdS I”Ll KICk yOuR ASs!’’’and he kicked me and knocked me down,oh oh i taught him a good lesson..’’tsumugi took her glasses off licking her lenses and putting it back like it was a normal thing to do

Disgusting..

‘’Aww look at the time,,i guess you’re punished over goodbye..’’the blue hair girl waves goodbye before stopping at the door ‘’i love you in a real way if you're wondering..’’a bit of tears dropped to grounder as a laid down,tsumugi exiting the door.

Was she lying??

Or maybe she was..really saying the truth

I sat in a tiny corner thinking about what she said,I mean I was loyal then the others,she knew that everybody here hated her and wished to kill her.then spend her guts on the wall,but i gave her a chance. to continue this killing game or be in hell and be treated like a slave..

Look where we are now?

t h e e n d

finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fanfic was a pain to write tbh,i stay up to write this fanfic and like,
> 
> tommorrow mightt be a Tenko x reader no smut just no,,
> 
> or the troublemaker(kokichi,togami,Nagito) x troublemaker(CLONNES??😳😳😳) yea it gonna be weird.
> 
> (Tenko x reader won't be here! It on my Quotev Just not here(it goes over the word limit)-https://www.quotev.com/story/13246243/Danganronpa-OneShotMostly-X-reader/15


	13. Maki x Reader 'Soft..'A Possessive Jealous Maki Harukawa x Listener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASAMA(what this was based on):(Hi i'm stupid,so i actually rickrocked y'all on accidently so sorry Here the actually link):uwu

Shhh..

Dumb baka always dragging me Asked me to come all the way over here to meet them for a pointless date.

Even though I specifically told them I would rather just spend time alone with them at home then in public..

Maki sign,curling her pigtail,walking in the cold with only with a black sweater thin as a Tree Branch

I always want to go the extra mile,in a way i guess i appreciate it..

As that thought crossed my mind,I blushed, zipping up my thin sweater up to my mouth,surprisingly a lot of people were out,I guess even more reasons to stay at home and watch some movies..

t h e y...

they always want us to have a good time together so..

i guess in a way i can't be mad but..

I hesitate,stopping.i'm almost there.i see a light building,with fancy music people and dressing,not even close to my kinda restaurant i would go to my free-time especially a date..

they;re such so exhausting..

i do love them so..

I took a deep breath walking up to the restaurant,making sure I didn't make context with anybody in the restaurant.

there not much to complain,

plus as much annoyed right now,i know that as soon as i see them..and i see their faces i see them do that,Goofy smile I'm gonna be head over heal again and i'll be perfectly fine with doing whatever they ask

I look around,not Y\n, not Y\n and not Y\n. sign rolling my eyes

They said meet me at the food court so where are they?

my eye narrow down on a small white table,

Hmm?..

i finally see there spotless table,a pure white table with silver forks and spoons and knife prefect for two,And of course they were wearing that goofy smile they gap in their teeth was childish and cute,why just a goofy person go to a classy only spoiler rich person restaurant?

oh there they are,there goes that feeling again..of my heart beating out of my chest.

my heart grew an inch.my heart dropped dead,like turning fire red not in anger,only in love like this was this was the moment to go up and hug them like my long lost sibling,all i could do to stop the pain was grip my heart as a walk up to them slowly.

oh look like there talking to someone..

s o m e o n e,

who is that?

i pause,stopping this person is someone i know?maybe i talk to them,No no no,i think their from..

SCHOOL!?

what are they doing talking to her?,should i-Ugh get yourself together, Maki Haruka. you know you can trust them they never betrayed you.

um?

Through my mind,all I could do was stand there like an idiot. I couldn't just walk up to them, grab a seat and join the conversation like some bitch?! or stand here like an idiot of course.

but Y\n is really..really pretty and-NO don't worry about things like that you know they'd never be disloyal.maybe i should watch..from afar like a creep..i don't wanna go over there and be all confrontational if there nothing wrong.

I bite my nails,thinking hard my brows furry in a mix of feelings of course I can't even say which..

but what if there is-No i-

I felt tiny tears come out my eyes thinking the worse like 9\11 and picking up at this classy restaurant and killing them and eating her eyeball stuff.

i-i'll just wait untill she leaves they are just having a normal conversation,it nothing to serious just i thought it would be just friendly conversation,,

my chest puff up in a way to forget these annoying thoughts,after taking a seat from a only one person table,the thought started coming back,i meant they never left..

Why is she getting so close to them,

I lean in,but only hearing tiny bits of mumbling and giggles,not helpful definitely not.

I have a really bad feeling..why is she,she grabbed their hand?but but.. my Buck would pull away an-d their not?!

I started feeling jealous in my thoughts,I clenched my fists,in my jealousy I slammed my legs on the table pulling up my sweater no one seeing my faces.Why did I do that?

they of course looked at me but going back to their conversation.the girl gripping on their hands tightly.

o h..

I felt trembles down my body,I did it for them,I wouldn't do that for a normal friend,but..

I can't tell if I'm angry or sad or..they haven't done anything. It could just be that I mean Keada is a sweet person,so maybe it's just a friendly talk gesture and..

Why is she leaning!? like that?

What is she-no..her lips are on..themes

why?

I felt my chest get shot in the heart,it felt painful to sit here doing nothing like a fool?!i felt desperate,and i would scream but I felt like i couldn't speak,i couldn't scream... this was new?

why?

Why are they letting that happen?

What the hell!?

y e a h..

I mumbled,my nails were torn to pieces already,I curled up, my knees were resting on my head,one tear just one fell down with a slat on the floor.

not letting that slide.

i walked up throwing my dark sweater on the ground,i didn't need it anymore it was useless,as a finally reached the table i lightly SLAPPED MY ELBOW ON THE TABLE.

''So when you see me go and do things you know.. you. me.and you can even bring-''i cut them off with a another slam of my fist ''What are you think your doing?''I bit my lips angrily and came out of a voice that Y\n has never seen before.

''Oh hey there maki roll!''Kaede waved at me with a friendly smile trying to act innocent.''Don't Maki Roll me''i sneer,leaning closer to Keada,''What do you think you're doing kiss them?''i asked such a simple question,only a yes or no is required and a bit of backstory.

''Oh you saw that,,um it wasn't what it look like i promise..i am there's no way i'm trying to take them away from me or anything it just!?''Keada scrambled to find a good excuse.

''Keada.leave''i order.

''um i-think you're taking this a little bit-out of context and-''She crumbled down her voice quiet down,as every word she said was tiring.''a little bit out of contexts?your lips were on Y\n,how much contexts do i need?''i sneered again,crossing my arms with a dark red glared.

''Um..huh..i'll see my way out..um sweetheart.i'll be back okay?make sure you think about it okay? and actually give her''Keada brushed y\n H\c(hair color) hair.then finally leaving the classy table.with a 'im sooooooooooo Innocent's.

stopping before she reached the door.''My actual intentions''with a cute giggle she walked out,with a still friendly smile on her faces,Disgusting.

''please..''

Maki sigh,walking up to keada with one finally word''Run leave.i don't want you to see them ever again.got it?''maki threat,her ponytails(idk if there called that-)standard up,keada nodded.''okay,point taken,miss ultimate assassin!''they gave me one of there goofy smiles trying to imitate y\n again with a thumbs up,''i'll be on my way.

''see you later''keada winked.

maki returned back to her rightful seat,

''Hey maki roll? are you angry at me and Keada?''y\n asked with a tilted of there head.''Angry..no..more like infuriated what were you doing!?''. ''..''they replayed''you kissed back?’’.

''i just-just--please maki i didn't mean to hurt you're feeling nor do anything mean,i'm sorry!?please-''maki signed rolling her eyes as y\n tried to speak,

''i don't wanna hear it''she'd turned away.''i'm going home..''maki grabbed her dark black sweater.leaving the white classy table.with a sign and a look of 'this went terrible,i shouldn't just stayed home’’

''wait-please maki!''y\n gripped onto maki hands,with desperation in her voices and her eyes ''No.you can spend time with her sWeEthEaRt''maki mocked keada,pushing y\n and leaving.

damn it!?

damn it!?!?

I'm being too hard on them..

i'd stopped on the way,glaring back to y\n puppy doll eyes,

no there's no way they!..they practically cheated,didn't they?

i mean..

it's not like-i did it-for any other reasons?that i care about them and-

they wanted them be online,

that sound a bit selfish but when a say it.in my head

maki sighed,faces palming as she walk away,((SAD MUSIC HERE)) 

Maybe I should go co-apologize..

No they kissed back,they obviously have a thing for keada too and that won't fly but..

I sign,stopping again the cold air breeze through my hair.going back to walking again..

maybe i should?

maybe i should..tried to hear them out?

i kinda just stormed off,emotions were high,,and i was angry because..i saw another person with my..

significant others..

or my boyfriend\girlfriend..i turned back maybe i'm right?no no..i turned back like i was doing The moonwalk.

my book..

I stayed silent of course,I facepalm. What was I doing? What am I? or some weird stalker type that seems normal.i shake my head,and start walking.

mine

they said they'd always be mine and mine only? 

It was our fake date kinda,we were sitting by a tree and y'know doing the silent date,i was on the phone talking to idiot Kaito trying to talk him out of jumping over the moon with Miu totally working and not trashes.and in the middle of the call,,they pulled on my arms i was annoy so i said 'what?!'and they started talking to me about everything i almost forgot to hang up and they gave me that smile..and finally they said..''i'll be yours and only yours,i promise! do you promise?'

i crumbled my fist again,

i have every right to be angry.

but i..

I wanna forgive them..

i scuff rolling my eyes,what am i thinking?i felt insane,i was right but why would i do that,they cheated they don't...don't-

Once again..

When did you get so soft?!

i was right,i'm acting like a fluffy pillow,i'm an assassin i need to be rough like iron and hard like stone,not fluffy like a stuffed animal!?

i ran back,i rather be soft so this one moment,i wouldn't kill me?right.i'm just hoping she isn't kissing keada again.as a finally reached the classy restaurant.y\n were there,they were packing up their stuff after finishing their food which was a lot more than i thought then she could chew.

instantly I ran to the white table stopping with a loud creak of the brown wooden floor.

''um,hey baka''i blushes hiding my hair.she frowned a bit.''i'm..'i'm sorry''sit on the floor,bowing down,they blushed closing her legs together speechless

''i should of heard you out,you're trying to explain and-i didn't want you to hear it.i should of listened.''maki look up,

''Well before i start telling you i guess you can ask some questions,and come on i'm not some queen-jerk faces don't bow to me''y\n giggled,sitting down on her chair,maki did the same thing to.

''um well you and keada said something about what her intentions were?what was she talking about?'what were you guys talking about before i got there''Maki asked,saying it quietly''well she..she confessed your love to me..i mean i didn't-i just felt mean to say i already have a girlfriend so i kinda just went along with it..''Y\n answered.

''she confessed to you..''

''so she does like you''maki understood.''okay then i have every reason to be mad then..''y\n frowned maybe they didn't like me stating the obvious i guess.

''if she-''y\n cut me off with ''SHE LIKES YOU TOO DON"T WORRY-''y\n screamed,slamming their head on the table,''what''Maki looked confused.

''she like me too?''

''what do you mean?''i scratch my head,y\n mumbled loud mumbles and finally replayed ''She was proposing''i mumbled under my breath,

''She was proposing a ring,not really a expensive one..it was just a candy ring''Y\n pull out a tiny proposing case,opening it to reveal a tiny mint smelling candy ring,with a tiny flowers petal never to it 

''a what?that insane''Maki snored raised a brow,what kinda weirdo would propose a candy ring.y\n places the case back into the bag slowly.

''i can't do anything about her liking us both..but she still shouldn't have kissed you like that!?''Maki snored again.

''you still belong to me and we never discussed if..''I hesitated,and stopped to breath my mind curl up,trying to think reasonably.. ''if either of us were okay with it..''i breath in and out calming myself slowly.

''Weren't you okay with it?''Maki asked,in a few seconds of silents of y\n before they speak up,what came out of their mouth was painful to hear.

''well,no? not really i meant i never wanted to hurt your feeling nor hurt keada feeling,''y\n signed replaying in a calm momonotine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit 1.okay okay this took like a month and i feel bad just letting it sit here dead af so,i guess you're gonna handle an unfinished story sadly..)
> 
> (Edit 2.:Just edit this! looking great tbh,And don't worry i'm gonna write the rest soon i won't keep you hanging)


	14. +''Ice skater ring!''A Salty Reader x Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X-mas Oneshot With My Boi Shuichi YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dear diary,,

Finally the last day of 2020,

This year has been a fucking mess,,a lot of things happene

But at least,I bet 2021 will be worse than 2020.

…

Maybe I should be more positive?

I mean..life sucks

And the day I hate most,Christmas..

A may think like The Grinch,but honestly Christmas is just a day where you tell your kids to be nice and when they act like spoiled brats you still buy the Presents anyways.

andd then you lie about this fat dude going down you’re Chimney,like a Robber,and then giving you Prison Break spoilers ass.

Either way it is a weird day,that children all around the Globe like,actually everybody likes christmas.

Goodbye diary and a happy fat-dude-give you-shit-Presents-cuz-he-probably-smokes-a-lot-of weed-day! 

I put down my diary,placed it slowly into my Drawer and locked it,with a flick of my Hair,I started getting ready.

I wore a pure black and grey inside puff jacket and nice jeans matching my blacks boots,and a cute shirt.Underneath my white shirt saying some edgy shit my father\mother\sister\brother\friend bought me.(damn you edgyyyyyyyy) 

Sitting at the dining table,I waited for my mother\father(if you have those) To be done with breakfast.

‘’Hey sweet?’’My father\mother peaked up,I stopped looking at my phone and stared at them with an i-don't-care stare.’’Remembered christmas is in three day!Can you tell me what you got for me now!’’I rolled my eyes .

I turn my glare to the breakfast,,

Apple pie again?

I turn my glare back to My father\mother.’’You know we had apple pie like Yesterday’’they frowned ‘’You know you and the whole family loves it!’’I face palmed.and heard a quiet knock on the door,i got up from my seat it was probably the mail men or some kids playing a prank but it unlikely.

As I padded to the door my footstep became loudly.Creeks on the wood floor got loud each step,Sweat dripped to my forehead and to my eyes.

Why am I so scared?!

Finally reaching the door,I opened it.two boys greeted me,

One was a dark blue-hair boy with pale-ish skin and cheeks red as ruby with him, a tiny boy with purple-hair and purple eyes with a smirk on his face as he rode the blue boy back.’’Hello Y\n-chan!’’The second boy smiled,’’Hello..’’I questioned why they were here but really do I care what kinda pointless thing these two fools are doing?

‘’Hi So me And my friend kokichi really wanted to hang out with you just for funnys friends you know and stuff so please go with us..’’ he Speak in a calm whisper, he was sure awkward about this well he is a schoolmate of mine and a lot of people Describe Him as a awkward boy that isn't out of the usual And a lot of friends for some reason?I mean anybody would have been awkward trying to Explain all of this.

‘’He's sayinggg that he wanna goes on a date with you!!’’The other boy told me giggling Would satisfy the look on his face.I call him the devil of the school.Most people who have the decency of the people who They hang around with say he's a big fat liar with his big fat tongue.I mean I can't Disagree but he's not as bad as he describes too,He's so harmless He probably can't even Punch a wall Tiny little hands.

‘’Now let stop wasting time and see you love birds fall for each other. Like The two little Lover's you are’’i made a goan,Maybe they're right.’’Giddy Up horsey!’’he’d smacked shuichi in the head like the brat he is and shuichi started walking,i of course followed as i peek into their Conversation.

‘’Finally we're here!’’I narrowed my eyes,I saw A big lake. The lake was frozen and the water appeared Darker than I expected,And close by was a library,and the park. And much more that I couldn't see Because of the fog In the distance.And above was an Sign saying ` |Ice skating ring|Part of the annual Winter Parade|Open!`,

Winter parade? annual?What the?

‘’Come onnn~whoever first get to Skate with Y\n-chan!,only me and shuichi!’’Kokichi jumped off,running away taking the `shortcut` by cutting through the path to get first.’’Wait!Wait kokichi!’’Shuichi ran after him.

-SkAtInG TIme-

‘’Aww! I thought you were gonna fall! No luck for meeeeeeeeeeee~’’kokichi faked acting.His acting was priceless but The worst acting I've seen at the Same time.’’Well..’’i covered my nose with my puff jacket ‘’You ready?’’shuichi asked

I nodded,my blushes became bigger.Why am I being so lovely dove all A sudden!?.i thought.’’But first maybe put you’re..skating boots on’’Shuichi giggled,i’d put them.and stretched as he did the same.’’Are you really ready this time?’’I nodded again,I uncovered my mouth and grabbed his hand.

‘’BREAK A LEG,GIRLLLLLLLLLL!’’Kokichi clapped

Shuichi started,pulling on my hand as he Glided through The ices,Like a professional.my hand sweated,but i still put an awkward smile on.shuichi glared at me in the middle of the ices skating ring ‘’Hey wanna try something cool?’’I asked,shuichi nodded.Okay,he trusts me.

‘’It's easy just, let go of my hand and then skate backwards and when you are at the edge we both wait,and we give a thumb up and then we skate back!’’I smiled. Imagine if he falls and breaks through the ices,that would suck and be a little funny-what-what what am I thinking!?

‘’Okay..’’Shuichi was nervous,his palms shaked as it let go.he backup slowly while i skate faster i’m not a pussy.you think i care? Finally as we reached the edge,h e s l i p e d!?i dashed to him ‘’SHUICHI!’’OH FUCK GODDAMN ‘’YOU MOTHERFUCKER YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK UP OR I’MA BEAT YO ASS!’’i b o n k him on the head he Responded with some muffs.

‘’Y-\n-i lo-ve yo-u’’he’d mumbled getting up ‘’Come on buddy’’That failed horrible…

We arrived at The hospital where Shuichi Was laying down,waiting for us.The doctor told me That's Shuichi alright and He’ll probably be okay tomorrow,and then we took him home and made him so hot cocoa But it wasn't cuz I liked it!?i zoomed back into Reality. 

‘’When i say break a leg,i didn’t mean it Literally’’Kokichi onelined shuichi like the uwu ratboy he is.’’Thank you guys for staying with me.I really appreciate it’’he smiled ‘’It okay,i’m Grateful.But you didn't shatter your head or Got amnesia.’’Kokichi nodded in agreement. 

‘’Yeah,,well you guys should be going soon’’Shuichi checked on his clock.’’Nahh,will just spend time here’’Kokichi jumped onto the crouch that was close to Shuichi.’’What do you mean?’’i asked ‘’will just spend time here that all~we can just watch a Romantic show or something..it still

Counts is a date right?’’kokichi chilled back.’’Are you lie?’’i rolled my eyes ‘’nope’’i was shocked,A liar not lying???Is that Even Possible?

‘’Either way i'm gonna guess you said yes! and plus.stay at home stuff is MUch more better than breaking an arm?’’I jumped onto the couch.

‘’Lets watch some cringe shall we?’’

Kokichi,me and shuichi sat closely to the fire and watched a Romantic show for the shits and funs,You're all cozy warm at the fire As we watched the cringe we accepted our friendships,And now were in a love triangle great,

𝓔𝓿𝓮𝓻𝔂𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓲𝓷 𝓪 𝓵𝓸𝓿𝓮 𝓽𝓻𝓲𝓪𝓷𝓰𝓵𝓮


	15. Kork x Minion''Beauty in it True form..''(CrackFic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kork rapes a minion cuz why not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crackfic okay-

Kork 😷 ran 🏃♂️through the THICK🍔 TREES at Sonic speed🚶.Catching🪝 up to the Tiny Yellow Minion.Gripping his thick thighs fastly he’d pin the minion to the ground,It tiny squeaks made him horny,his thicckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Bulge,Stomp the ground.

‘’Hello LIttle one🤭🤭 🤭🤭 ’’kork lick laked his lips.’’Aohwkau’’The minion squealed again.’’Oh oh oh,It you’re lucky day’’Kork took his thickkkkkk Ass dick dong out,’’Sadly All of my classes mates are able to talk and easy Sue me,but Little tiny Minions like you can’t’’Kork giggled,The minino wiggled more,he knew what was goning(no this isn’t a Typo stupiddddd) to happen.

Kork pinned the minion onto a tree so the minion couldn’t escape,The minion Spat out More Nonsense but kork ignored it,Pulling his large dick out grabbing a Branch from the tree.”you Are so Beauty,I can’t wait!i can’t wait till you cum,you’ll banana cum Will Stain my Dick!Ohoohoo!’’Kork already started moaning as he point his dick🍆🍆🍆🍆,

‘’Are you ready,My love?’’The minion gulped,As kork instead hit his g spot,twisting his dick around INSIDE THE SMALL MINION🍆🍆🍆🍆,Minion Yowled,Tears came out from his big ass glasses,He rather be kill then be kill by a human's dick.’’Sister is loving this,’’(God i feel like killing myself).

‘’Oh you must not know my Lovely sister!’’.

Of course i don’t goddamn know i’ve only know you for 2 Second dumb dumb😑😑.The minion thought.’’🧸My sister was Gorgeous,Beauty in ever form,And lovable like a stuffed 🧸animal🧸

..🙄🙄’’the man went on.The minion plug his ears and mumbled something rude.🤬🤬

AS korkiYO Ranted about his sister👨👧👦 👨👧👦 . His erection growed,the minion moaned he could feel his dick starting to reach inside his body,as it grew it became bigger and bigger,even Sharper.IT pierced his inside,moaning and groaning more.🥵 🥵 🥵 🥵 🥵 🥵 

‘’But you,you’re a beautiful thing,so perfect, lovable💞,happy🤗,you are just like my sister..But different,even better~!’’Kork felt like cumming he’d kept it in,he didn’t wanna cum first he’d wanted the Minion to cum,seeing that faces.seeing something he couldn’t see,he never felt love like his sister,It felt just like that but not INCESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

And his wishes came True.

THe minion squeaked again,Cumminmg all over my dick,with a loud moan.Kork felt pleased thrusting deeper into the minion as fast as he could,reaching his stomach he felt the nice nasty stomach acid in the minion,he couldn’t hold in any longer.

‘’I’-m i’-m go-n-na c-u-!’’Kore explodes,The white Liquid,Bloated like a tsunami,Minion made those weird anime faces,and uwu.’’SOOOOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL TO THE FULLEST,THOSE YELLOW CURVES OOOOOOOH~♨️🥵 🥵 🥵 🧖🧖’’Korekiyo cam again,minion felt his eyes feel with cum feel his eyes,Mouth and even Bloodstream full with cum.

‘Minion!? minion!?’’Kork shakes minion,his eyes filled with tears,as he saw the Minion die.

Minion d i e d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 will be a HimikoxFem!Reader Request by Anon!


	16. ''Himiko are you okay?''A comfort Himiko x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himiko is big sad 😢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Request by!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> *Drum roll*
> 
> Anon!
> 
> Don't worry Request are still open So you can request about anything!

Y\n smiled brightly Staring out the closely Window while cleaning the dishes.With her Friend Kirumi The Ultimate maid.

While dozing off She heard..Crying?Y\n Listened Closer.But sadly she couldn’t hear who it was,Or what it was?Was it one of her friends?Maybe even Himiko?  
She’d shake her head Trying to forget the Awful thoughts,But she still heard crying,She couldn’t do it anymore..She has to help whoever it is.   
’’Hey Kirumi?’’y\n asked hesitate could be heard in her voice.Kirumi Tilted her head Curious what I was about to say,’’Yes?’’  
‘’Can you handle the other Dishes by yourself??’’Y\na aske,Kirumi tojo nodded,’’Thank you!’’Y\n dashed off quickly to the room she was hearing the sound.

It was Himiko Yumeno..i wasn’t Surprised by one bit;Himiko has been very distant to everybody after trial three.her most trusted friends died..Angie and Tenko was the most important to her,She has some ups and down but.even went i tried to help.but y\n always fail;.

I Softly opened the door,Luckily it was unlocked so I could slowly approach Himiko.sneaking around in the Dark room.Finally close To the crying girl,i talked.

‘’Himiko,Are you oka-y?’’i asked Stumbling,i felt my knee weakening as i started feeling that feeling again.My heart Pounced And Guilt Washed in Into a pulp.i couldn’t even handle Saying her name..I didn’t kill them? Why do I feel this feeling?

W h y   
‘’Nyeh,Leave me alone..’’She answered,Much more tired than usual.’’Himiko please?’’I place my hand on her shoulder,’’Just leave me..go hang out with someone else’’Himiko hidden in her blankets.

‘’Himiko!’’I shake the frightened girl.’’Nyeh..’’

‘’Himiko please!’’

‘’Please!’’

‘’Please..’’

Y\n signed at least she’d stop crying?Now I feel even more bad..Y\n walk away,grabbing the Door knob to the Entering of her room.Y\n looked back seeing if maybe himiko changed heart and stopped them.

‘’Himiko,If you’re still listening to me,i just want to say that it okay,i’m sorry i’ve been nagging you so much these few days,i was just trying to make you happy.i know how it feel to be in a dark places,and if you ever want to talk i’m welcomed.i’ll be waiting in the Dining room if you need me.’’with one lasted breather,she’d slightly open the door.which made a loud creek and finally.

Exit the room,  
just before Y\n closed the door,she felt a pull onto her Pants\Dress\Skit.Y\n looked down seeing himiko tugging onto her.’’Stay.’’She Demanded softly.

‘’Really!?’’Y\n asked.

Himiko nodded.  
‘’Maybe we should go take a breather?’’Y\n gripped on himiko hand,smiling with glee.’’I don’t mind going outside,i have been staying in my room for a bit of time,I need some refreshments too’’Himiko told y\n.

-ThE end-


End file.
